


Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Face-Fucking, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Drinking, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Keith is a brat, Kinks, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, References to Arctic Monkeys, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, Rough Sex, Skype, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, accidental nudes, degrading, drunken texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Uhhh heres a porn star AUKeith wasn't very wealthy, he had trouble paying for bills and food. Tuition for college was hell to come by. He started off doing cam shows and eventually rose to the top.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith wasn't very wealthy when he had wanted to go to college a couple years ago. He had began doing cam shows, saving up for his tuition and dorm.

Food was something he didn't come by much and that was obvious. He was very thin and mangy. His hair was dead and the ends split, lips cracked, eyes sunken in, and bones poking out jaggedly.

Everything changed when an extremely giving donor paid Keith 2,000 on one of his cam shows. He fattened up a bit, lips soft, hair trimmed of its dead ends, thighs plump, bones not showing so much. He looked good for once.

He was soon scooped under the wing of a porn producer. He started out small and quickly rose to the top of the charts. That is what brings us to Keith Kogane being the top gay pornstar on pornhub.

"Kogane, you've got a shoot with Lotor tomorrow at noon."

Keith grimaces, Lotor was the worst to work with. His ego was larger than his dick. To be honest, the only good thing about him was his dick.

"Mind giving me the script then?" Keith asks his producer, lounging on the couch in his dressing room. His arms thrown over the back of it.

The packet of paper is thrown at him, hitting him in the chest. He grunts and huffs. Opening it up.

"Wait _waitwaitwait-_ you want me to call him daddy?" Keith nearly throws up.

"Its what the people are asking for." The producer sighs.

"I can't call him that! He's- he's fucking disgusting. He's a misogynistic, pompous, stuck up, pig! His ego is bigger than his fucking dick and he sounds like an old man when he's fucking! Lotor is _not_ attractive, personality or looks wise. Get me a new partner and I'll do the script." Keith crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well Mister Hot Shot if you think you're so good with finding new partners, you do it. Get back to me in a week." His producer scoffs, taking their leave from the dressing room.

Keith sighs, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. He breathes in and out, he could do this. One last thing with Lotor today then its over.

Lotor literally came within a couple minutes. Keith resists the urge to grimace or snicker at him. Instead he continues to bounce on his cock, head thrown back. Exaggerated moans tumbling from his lips like a mantra, pumping his neglected dick until his cums in his hand.

As soon as they call cut, Keith is getting off Lotor. Not even a good enough fuck to get his legs shaking. He wipes his hand with a wet towel from one of the packages that some places hand out. He was pretty sure these were from the dinner down the street.

"Good job Kogane." Lotor purrs.

"Wish I could say the same to you." Keith scoffs, wrapping his robe around himself as he heads back to his dressing room.

"You wound me." Lotor chuckles.

"That's the point, this is the last time we're working together you piece of shit walking L'Oreal hair commercial." Keith growls, slamming the door to his dressing room in Lotor's face. Locking it too.

He lets the robe fall and he sighs. Sitting in front of his mirror, he wipes the makeup away from his face and brushes his hair. He then gets dressed in his usual attire, nothing too flashy.

Just a black shirt, a leather jacket, black pants, and boots. He slips his hands into the jackets pockets and pulls out a pair fingerless gloves. Slipping them on he grabs his phone and checks it.

_Unread message 11:26 am_

**S** **:** come out to lunch with Adam and I  
Pidge and Matt are tagging along too

 **K:** do i have to?  
i kinda reek of sex right now

 **S:** oh right  
you just got out of a shoot didn't you?

 **K:** yeah but i have good news  
i'll put on some cologne and meet you guys, i wanna say it in person

 **S:** alright  
we'll be at Panera

 **K:** old lady

 **S:** emo

Keith snorts to himself, shoving his phone into his pocket. Picking up his cologne he basically showers in it. He grabs his keys and wallet and heads out of his dressing room.

"See you next week Mr.Kogane." the blonde receptionist smiles.

"Have a good one Romelle." Keith smiles.

She nods, waving him off before she begins clacking away at the keys on the keyboard. Her fingernails tapping against the black keys frantically.

Keith hums, finding his bike quickly. Placing the helmet upon his head he straddles the black seat, thighs squeezing at it slightly. Muscles in them taught in the tight jeans.

He arrives at Panera a couple minutes after everyone else. Finding their table, he takes a seat, smiling. That was unusual for him, he hardly ever smiled.

"So what's the news, Keith?" Shiro asks.

"You guys know Lotor?"

Collective nods and insults. Groans and muttering.

"Well, I told my producer that I wouldn't work with him anymore and he kinda told me to fuck myself in a way, but at least I don't have to work with a pig."

"Thank God, he gave me bad vibes." Pidge smiles.

"Yeah tell me about it." Shiro laughs.

"You didn't have to have sex with the guy. He literally finished within like 2 minutes maybe not even that." Keith scoffs, laughing.

The table laughs and they talk some more. Ordering food and collectively talking among themselves.

"Hey, Keith?"

"What's up Pidge?"

"You said you needed a new partner right?"

"Uh- yeah?"

"I've got a friend. I'm sure you've heard of him, Lance McClain?"

Keith chokes, coughing a few times.

"Did I hear that right?" He croaks.

Why was this little gremlin friends with porn stars? First Keith, now _the_ Lance McClain? My god.

"Yeah, he's a childhood friend. I could talk to him about it and you two could meet up or whatever." She shrugs.

Keith sits there gaping like fish out of water. He was going to meet up with Lance McClain. His mouth dries and he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Y-yeah that'd be- that'd be great." Keith clears his throat.

Shiro resists the urge to poke at Keith and make fun of him. After all, Keith was a sucker for pretty boys with blue eyes.

"Alright, cool! See you guys later." Pidge smiles, hopping up from her seat.

Keith takes a drink of his water, the ice melted long ago. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes he waves to Shiro, Adam, and Matt.

"Good luck, Keith!" Adam snickers.

Keith rolls his eyes, heading to where his bike his parked. He glares, realizing that an asshole parked too close to his bike.

"The hell?" He grumbles, picking his helmet up from the pavement. Brushing off the dirt and who knows what.

"Maybe you should park in an area for bikes."

"There isn't one you asshole! You knocked my helmet down and nearly my bike!" Keith glares, eyes widening when he realizes who he just yelled at.

Blue eyes meet violet and suddenly Keith can't hear what the other is saying.

"Hello?? Are you listening to me?" A sunkissed hand waves in his field of vision snapping him back to reality.

"I-uhh s-sorry?" Keith says, apology sounding more like a question.

"Ugh- whatever."

Keith shoves his helmet on his head and straddles the seat of his bike awkwardly. The engine roars to life and he carefully pulls out of the parking spot. Racing home to avoid anymore awkward confrontation.

The world was a small place. You could meet your pornstar crush anytime. Even when you least expect it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lance met up with Pidge and Hunk the next day. The three of them talking idly. Until Pidge brought up Keith.

"Lance."

"Hmm?"

"Allura canceled on you because of her and Romelle didn't she?"

"Don't remind me." Lance sighs, a sad expression on his face.

"Well- I may or may not have someone that may or may not be interested. He told his producer he couldn't work with a certain guy anymore."

"Well can I know who this mystery dude is?"

"Keith Kogane."

Hunk spits out his tea, placing his hand over his mouth afterwards.

"Oh my god- Lance you _have_ to take this."

"I just yelled at him in the Panera parking lot yesterday!" Lance whines, slapping his hands over his face.

"Wait- why does he have to take it?"

"Lance totally watches Keith's videos in his spare time. He says its just studying to help him with his technique with subs, but its obvious he watches it for something else."

"Oh my God- Hunk I'm going to kill you." Lance groans, cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of red.

"I'll tell him you're interested. He wants to talk to you before and get to know you a little though. Today good?"

"What! I'm hanging out with you guys! Oh god I haven't even done my facial care or straightened my hair. Pidge I still have my glasses on!" Lance shoots up off the couch and rockets to the bathroom.

"Do it. Tell Keith he's free today."

"Oh I totally am." Pidge grins, tapping away at her phone.

\---  
**P:** he's free today  
he's doing his stupid beauty routine thing and then y'all can meet up

_Read at 10:20am_

 

**P:** keith  
you better fucking answer

 

_Read 10:22am_

 

**K:** pidge  
im going to fucking murder you. 

 

_Received 10:25am_

 

_\---_  
Pidge snickers, turning her phone off and setting it to the side. 

"Mission complete." She giggles. 

Hunk high fives her and smiles. Lance emerges from the bathroom 30 minutes later, skin seemingly glowing and hair straightened. Contacts popped in. 

 

"You should probably get dressed." Hunk snorts at Lance's attire. Pajama shorts and a blue t-shirt.

 

"Shit. You right." Lance laughs, heading to his bedroom. 

 

Searching through his clothes he decides on something casual, but not too casual. He wanted to look like he took care of himself but he was lowkey about it. 

 

Humming he grabs a pair of skinny jeans, slipping into them. The weather had gotten chilly so he grabs a white button up and a sweater. He looked sort of like a dad.  

 

"Hunk, Pidge, does this look okay?" Lance asks, standing in the hallway. 

 

"You look like you're trying too hard."

 

"You look like a white suburban dad." Pidge laughs. 

 

Lance groans and stalks back to his bedroom. Stripping from the sweater and button up. He grabs a simple blue and white baseball t-shirt and his go to green bomber jacket. 

 

"There we go. Thats better." Hunk says when Lance walks out.

 

"Keith says to meet him at the Lion's Den."

 

"They honestly need to change their name, sounds like a sex club." Lance snorts. 

 

"Yeah, well it's a coffee place. Better get there, he's the impatient type." 

 

"Alright, I'm going." Lance groans, stuffing his feet into his shoes. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone. Doing a mental check note as he grabs the things. 

 

"We'll be here with Blue." Hunk smiles. 

 

"Be good to her." Lance huffs, exiting his house. 

 

The drive to the cafe was short, he parks as close as he can and gets out. Walking through the doors, he takes a deep breath. The smell of coffee brewing makes him feel at home as he searches for that mop of black hair.

 

When he spots Keith he walks over, long strides. Back straight, showing confidence. Taking a seat across from him has the ravenette looking up from his phone. 

 

"Taylor, right?"

 

"I- what?"

 

"That's- that's your name isnt it?"

 

"No?? Who the hell told you that?"

 

"The- the videos?" Keith asks, unsure of himself. Face showing his confusion. 

 

"Thats just- that's a stupid line they insist I did that one time and now there's a bunch of- nevermind. My name is Lance, clearly we have a lot to learn about eachother."

 

"Y-yeah sorry. Keith Kogane."

 

"I know." Lance mutters. 

 

"Okay uhh- I guess I'll go first? Are we talking about ourselves in general or the industry?"

 

"Both I guess." Lance shrugs. 

 

"Uhm- I usually bottom but I can top, I'm really not into the whole- uhh- just basically- have you seen my videos?"

 

"Yeah.." 

 

"Cool.. Cool. Then you've seen what I do. Uh- hah- it's kinda weird to think about people getting off to you- okay. Well, I started off doing cam shows my first year of college, I was barely getting by. Then this random ass dude comes along and he tips the hell outta me." 

 

"And then you rose to the top, taking my place.." 

 

"You sound bitter." Keith mutters. 

 

"Not at all." Lance sighs. 

 

"Okay- I guess heres more about me than my videos. Uhh- I'm a Scorpio? Some of my favorite musicians are Joji, Frank Ocean, Hayley Kiyoko, The Neighbourhood, and Arctic Monkeys. I like to draw and paint in my free time, sometimes I like to play guitar and sing. I also have a dog. That's-thats it."

 

"Mkay.. Well, I'm a Leo. I also started off with cam shows, not for college or anything. Just to help my family out. Uhh- I usually top but I can bottom. In my free time I like to sing and hang out with my friends, occasionally go drinking. I have a cat, her name is Blue and shes amazing. Have you seen my videos?"

 

"Well no shit. I literally called you Taylor instead of Lance." Keith huffs. 

 

"So- am I good or am I good?" Lance grins, cocky. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, huffing. 

 

"I dunno Sharpshooter, are you?" Keith chuckles low, a teasing tone. 

 

Lance's face heats up and he huffs. 

 

"Seriously though, you are _hung._ I wouldn't mind deepthroating that." Keith snickers. 

 

"Oh my God.." Lance mutters. 

 

"Am I good?" Keith cocks an eyebrow upwards, that same tone he uses in his videos. 

 

_Am I a good boy? C'mon tell me I'm a good boy._

 

"Y-yeah.." Lance stutters. Smooth like extra crunchy peanut butter. God Lance was an idiot. 

 

"Well, I guess I should tell my producer to get with yours. What's their name?"

 

"Adam W."

 

"Oh my fucking god. You work with my brothers fiance.." 

 

Lance laughs, its small at first then it grows louder. 

 

"Who's yours?"

 

"I dunno, never bothered to learn his name. I think its like Slav or something." Keith shrugs. 

 

"Alright well, get back to me on things soon alright? Need my number?"

 

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Maybe we could even go for drinks one day." Keith winks, sliding his phone over so Lance can put his number in and send a text to himself. 

 

"Alright, there you go." Lance smiles. 

 

"Well, I'll see you soon." Keith smiles as well, something unusual. He stands up and pockets his cell. 

 

"See ya." Lance mutters.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith's first scene.   
> Uhh  
> Its a brother brother scene bc porn is nasty like that  
> Lmao anywho porn. 
> 
> Triggers I guess??: deepthroating/throat fucking, dirty talk, riding, sub keith, no condom, c,,creampie I guess, slight aftercare

The days flew by and suddenly it was time to film with Lance. Keith was going over his lines one last time before he had to go to make up and wardrobe.

Time passed even quicker and he was on that damn couch on set. Bright lights and cameras surrounding. It wasn't off putting, just a little weird sometimes. He occasionally wishes he had stuck with cam shows rather than getting roped into this shit.

But this, this made it worth while. Lance McClain. Keith waits for Lance to get on set, bouncing his leg slightly.

"Nervous sunshine?" Lance purrs from behind him.

Keith yelps, turning around quickly to glare at Lance.

"I'm not nervous." He hisses.

"Mh sure. Cute 'fit." Lance winks.

Keith had a pair of tight shorts and a tight shirt on. Ass looking plump in the velvet black shorts.   
Lance takes Keith's seat on the couch and grabs the controller from the table.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah." Keith mutters from off set.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1." And the cameras are rolling. Lance focused on Mario Kart.

He's so focused on the game he doesn't notice Keith walking over to him. Waist small and thighs plump. Ass looking good enough to eat in those shorts.

They had insisted the two do a brother scene. Keith was heavily against it, but Lance convinced him. 'It's just acting, we both know we wouldn't fuck our brothers. Plus we don't even look related.'

Keith sits on the couch, sidled up next to Lance. Thighs pressed against rough jeans. He places his hand on Lance's inner upper thigh.

"The hell are you doing?" Lance flinches, moving away from Keith.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Keith tilts his head, pausing before he speaks up again.

"I wanna suck your cock." He says sultrily.

"We can't, I'm your _brother."_

"Its not like mom is around to stop us, so what do ya say?" Keith smirks.

Lance bites his lip and sighs. Coming to a decision.

"Get on your knees."

Keith grins, eagerly kneeling in front of Lance. Pushing his legs apart and pulling Lance's jeans and boxers down. He kitten licks the tip of Lance's cock and looks up at him.

"I've fantasized about this a lot..you're bigger than I thought though." Keith mutters.

"Course you've thought about this, fucking slut. Ive heard you moaning my name while you're fucking yourself on your toys, acting like I cant hear you."

Keith hums, taking the tip of Lance's cock into his mouth. Sucking eagerly, he pulls off and lets a dribble of spit fall from his mouth. Using his hand to get the area his mouth can't reach.

Moaning around the length, he peeks up from under his eyelashes. Staring Lance down as he sucks him off. Lance's eyes were trained on Keith, fingers itching to grab his head and hold it still so he can fuck the wet heat of his throat.

Keith seems to get the message, winking at him. Lance grunts, hand tangling into the back of Keith's hair. He holds his head still and fucks his throat with reckless abandon. Keith moans, sure he couldn't exactly breathe at the moment but it was the hottest thing done to him in a while.

Lance feels that heat pool into his stomach and he pulls out of Keith's mouth. Keith pants and saliva dribbles down his chin, tears streaking his cheeks. Lance groans, he wanted to kiss Keith.

"Fuck- you're so pretty like that. Crying and choking on my cock." He says that instead, fingers itching to cup his face and just kiss him. He doesn't.

"I wanna ride you.." Keith mutters.

"You wanna what to big brother?"

"I want to ride you." Keith says louder.

"Then ride me, slut." Lance bites out.

Keith scrambles to strip from his shirt and shorts. No boxers, nothing under those tight shorts. He straddles Lance and leads his cock to his hole.

"I- ah- I fucked myself open before I came in here." Keith mutters, sinking down onto Lance's cock. Groaning, his fingers dig into his shoulders.

"God, just quit talking." Lance grunts, bucking his hips. Keith was so tight.

"Fuck~ you're so big!" Keith says loudly, a moan following as he begins to bounce on Lance's cock.

"How the hell are you so tight." Lance grunts out, thrusting up in time with Keith's bounces.

Keith moans, he didn't even have to fake his moans. Lance felt so good. He wasnt lying about the big thing either, Lance was _hung._ He cries out when Lance hits his prostate, back arching.

"There! Fuck, please right there!" He shouts. That wasn't a line. But they didnt stop rolling.

"You want more, slut?" That wasn't a line either. Lance holds Keith's hips still and fucks into him.

"Yes! Fu- _ahh!_ More! Please! Im gonna cum!" Keith was crying from how good he felt.

Lance pulls out, pushing Keith onto the couch so he can truly fuck him. Slipping back inside he pounds into Keith. This was not scripted at all.

Murmurs from behind camera. They still didn't stop rolling.

Keith scratches at Lance's back, writhing and moaning. The audience would see a whole new side to Keith. He was never a sub who whined or cried but he was sobbing at that moment.

"Feel so good! Can I cum?" He asks, moaning through it.

"Yeah- yeah c'mon- cum for me." Lance growls out, pounding into Keith with newfound vigor.

Keith blacks out for a moment when he cums. Exhausted. His hips would definitely hurt afterwards.

The cameras stop rolling after Lance cums and he lightly taps Keith's face.

"Hey- hey."

He feels a warm wash rag run over his stomach and then his sensitive hole. His back arching at the sensation.

"Mm- we done already?" Keith mumbles. So tired. Why was he so tired?

"Hey sleepy head. Why dont you go back to your dressing room and get dressed and I'll get you home?"

"Mkay." That sounded good. Really good.

He hums, standing on shaky legs. He grabs his robe and wraps it around himself.

"You gonna be able to walk." Lance chuckles.

"Mmhm. Best fuck I've had in a while if I'm honest." Keith laughs, heading to his dressing room.

When he's done he waits for Lance and gets a ride. Falling asleep inside of his car before even telling Lance where he lives.

Sighing Lance decides to take Keith back to his house. Carrying him up the steps and through the threshold.

"Why the fuck do you have Keith??" Pidge asks.

"Shh- hes sleeping.." Lance hisses, carrying Keith to his bed. He lays him down and throws the blanket over him. Retreating into the living room.

"Once again- why the _fuck_ do you have Keith?"

"I was giving him a ride home and he didnt tell me his address before he passed out. I really did a number on him."

"Nah, Lotor just sucked ass." Pidge shrugs.

"I bet." Lance laughs.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Keith wakes up in an unfamiliar environment. Gasping, he sits up and winces. His hips hurt like a bitch. Lance was supposed to take him home so where was he?

He grunts as he gets out of the bed, legs like jelly. Nearly falling as he walks to the door limping. He turns the knob and pulls it open, limping from the bedroom and to the left. Following a singular light and a couple voices.

"Keith!" Pidge grins.

"The hell- why are you here? And where is here?"

"Welcome to my humble abode, Keithy boy!" Lance chuckles, he was drunk. God was he obnoxious.

"Pidge, please tell me you're sober."

"Yes siree, I am." Pidge smiles.

"Thank God get me out of this idiots house." Keith grumbles, leaning against the wall.

"Awe Keith! Don't be like that." Lance pouts. Jeez, he looks like a child.

"Shut the hell up." Keith mutters.

"Alright, fine. Lance, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't die you nerd."

"Mkay Pidgey." Lance smiles.

"C'mon Stumbles." Pidge snickers, waiting for Keith to follow her out.

Keith huffs, heading out the door with Pidge. His ass and hips hurt so bad, he hated Lance for it.

"So you gonna film with him again."

"Do I have a choice." Keith huffs.

"Well, yeah. I think he likes how you act." Pidge shrugs.

"He's good..." Keith mutters.

"Ugh- don't tell me how good my best friend is in bed." Pidge groans.

"Sorry, sorry." Keith laughs.

When he gets home he waves Pidge off and heads to his porch. Unlocking the door and pushing it open. Collapsing on his couch, he winces. Too hard of a fall for his poor ass.

"God damn." Keith groans, placing his feet onto the coffee table. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

\---

**L:** img.attached

 

_Read_ _1:06pm_

 

  
**K:** did you really just  
did you really fucking send me nudes??

 

_Read 1:09pm_

 

**L:** omg  
omg  
holy shit  
wasn't meant for you  
oh my god im so sorry keith

 

_Read 1:11pm_

 

**K:** dick pics at 1pm huh  
must be a lucky lady or man

 

_Read 1:13pm_

 

**L:** please shut up  
oh my god  
im so fucking sorry 

 

_Read 1:14pm_

 

**K:** its fine  
its not a bad dick  
just curious to why 1pm of all times

 

_Read 1:15pm_

 

**L:** you know nyma

 

_Read 1:16pm_

 

**K:** do i look like the type to watch straight porn

 

_Read 1:17pm_

 

**L:** right  
well  
fellow porn star  
hot as all hell  
dominant as fuck  
god id let her peg me  
anyways she texted me and wants nudes even tho they're all over the net but like she wants to meet up with me too

 

_Read 1:18pm_

 

**K:** go for it man  
get pegged

 

_Read 1:18pm_

 

**L:** means she's gonna fuck me with a strap on my dude  
you really think i should go for it?

 

_Read 1:19pm_

 

**K:** i mean yeah  
if you want to  
idk why you're asking me of all people

 

_Read 1:19pm_

 

**L:** cause pidge and hunk are tired of hearing about all the porn stars i think are hot

 

_Read 1:22pm_

 

**K:** am i one of them

 

_Read 1:24pm_

 

**L:** yeah  
course you are  
if you weren't hot i wouldn't work with you  
uhh secret between us  
i watch your videos in my free time

 

_Read 1:26pm_

 

**K:** so you get off to me?

 

_Read 1:28pm_

 

**L:** i  
uh  
gotta go

 

_Received 1:35pm_

 

\---

 

Keith snickers, setting his phone to the side. Just as he does it rings, he groans, picking it up again. 

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Keith, come over. Adam is making dinner."_

 

"Oh god. Fine, I'll be there in 45. Gonna shower first."

 

_"Alright."_

 

Keith hangs up and sighs. He takes a quick shower and dresses himself. Black shirt, black jeans, cropped red jacket, and red boots. 

 

It takes him about 25 minutes to get to Shiro's. Sighing as he waits for Shiro to open the door for him. Impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Keith got drunk out of his mind, got an uber and went home after 3 hours. He opens his phone and collapses on the couch. 

 

Drunk, horny brain. He decides to pull his pants down to his thighs, his shirt between his teeth. Just thinking about the way Lance fucked him has him hard. He should return the nudes. 

 

He pumps his cock a few times, a bead of precum sliding over his fingers. He grunts and pulls up his camera, taking multiple pictures before he sends the right one. Cheeks flush, he continues to pump at his cock. Might as well finish. 

 

Keith thinks about the way Lance drilled into him. The way his hands splayed over his body. The way his cock felt inside. That send him over the edge, cum splattering over his hand. Should he..

 

He takes a video of him licking the cum dripping from his wrist to his fingers. A mischievous glint in his eyes. He sends it without hesitation before passing out with his pants still down. 

 

Horrible hangover. He grunts, sitting up. Shivering at the air washing over his cock and thighs. He pulls his pants up and checks his phone. Multiple texts from Lance. 

 

\---

 

**L:** jesus fuck  
you're lucky i wasn't around my nieces when i looked at that you ass  
god  
fuck now im hard  
i hate you so much  
fucking asshole  
i can't believe you  
is this payback for earlier  
are you even gonna fucking reply  
unbelievable

 

**K:** oh jeez  
im sorry  
i got drunk at shiro and adams  
fuck  
that's so unprofessional of me  
can we forget this shit happened. 

 

**L:** forget it happened  
uhh  
no?

 

**K:** please  
jesus this is embarrassing

 

**L:** you owe me  
fucking total blue balls man

 

**K:** what  
like today?

 

**L:** if that's when you wanna do it  
sure

 

**K:** shit  
ok  
give me an hour or two  
fucking hungover as hell

 

**L:** text me your address later

 

\---

 

Two hours later Keith sends Lance his address. Headache gone, he sits with his feet propped on the coffee table. His legs spread, flipping through channels on the T.V.

 

He jumps when the doorbell rings. Standing up, he sighs and pads over to the door. Anxiety swirls in the pit of his stomach. Unlocking it, he pulls the door open. 

 

The sun was blinding, but it didnt last long before he was shoved backwards and the door was slammed shut. He grunts when he's pushed against the wall, warm breath fanning over his face. 

 

"Jeez, Lance." Keith breathes. 

 

"I fucking hate you." Lance growls, kissing at Keith's neck. 

 

"Mmm- sure seems like it." Keith laughs breathlessly. 

 

"Fuckin' slut, makin' me hard and falling asleep. Leaving me to get off on those two amazing messages." Lance bites down, hands roaming Keith's body. 

 

"Nn- let me make it up to you.." Keith whines.

"Fine." Lance huffs.

Keith drags him over to the couch and pushes him down. Sinking to his knees, he unbuttons Lance's pants and pulls them over the swell of his ass. He pulls Lance's boxers off after, wetting his lips.

"Jesus fuck- I can't get over how big you are." Keith mutters.

"Less talking more sucking."

Keith nods and kitten licks the tip of Lance's cock. He parts his lips and little puff of warm air fan over his cock before weat heat envelops it. Hands splayed on Lance's thigh, he bobs his head swirling his tongue around the tip each time he meets it.

Lance tangles his fingers in Keith's hair, letting him go at his own pace this time. Nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Hips nearly bucking when Keith hums and takes him into the back of his throat.

"Holy shit..." He groans, lip tugged between his teeth to stop any further sound.

Keith pulls off, lips coated in saliva and red.

"If you stop making noises I stop sucking." Keith pants, voice raspy.

That shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Lance groans, nodding. His legs spreading wider as he leans back.

Keith goes back to work, licking and sucking at the length. Lance pulls Keith's hair out of his face so he can get a better look.

"Fuck- god, Keith.."

Keith pulls off again, a small smirk.

"You can record if you want."

"Are you- you're not joking are you?"

"Why would I joke?"

"Oh fuck- yeah yeah." Lance grabs his phone and Keith starts sucking again.

The telltale sound of the video starting has Keith doing his best. Eyes flitting up to look at Lance, he takes his cock into the back of his throat and swallows around it.

"Shit- fuck, keep that up and I gonna cum."

Keith hums, bobbing his head. Noisily sucking, he swirls his tongue around the tip and pushes back down. His eyes never leaving Lance's.

Lance moans this time, not a grunt or a groan. His hips bucking into the wet heat of Keith's mouth. Keith moves his hands up, holding his hips down.

Hollowing his cheeks, he takes Lance's cock back into his throat and hums. Jaw hurting after a minute so he goes back to bobbing and licking.

"Fuck- fuck! I'm gonna cum-"

Keith pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand. Keeping his eyes open, he parts his lips and sticks out his tongue as if he were going to catch snowflakes.

Lance moans again and his back arches off of the couch. His cum hitting Keith's face, some landing on his tongue and some on his chin.

"Shit, look at you.." Lance mutters, ending the video.

Keith swallows what he got in his mouth and wipes at what got on his face. Licking it off his fingers.

When Lance stands up, pulling his boxers and pants back up. Tucking his now soft dick back into his boxers, Keith gives a confused noise.

"You blue balled me, now it's your time."

Keith whines and pouts. Eyebrows twisting up. Still on his knees, he looks up at Lance with that look.

"Shit- fucking brat."

"Was I good?" Keith asks.

That voice. That fucking voice.

_Please just tell me I'm a good boy~_

"Fucking hell- yes, you were good. Very good."

Keith's cheeks flush and he bites his lip. Hands folded in his lap.

"Thank you."

"Why the hell are you thanking me?"

"Because.."

"That's not a reason."

"Just because!" Keith huffs.

Such a bratty sub. Lance wanted, no, needed to teach him a lesson.

"God- I'm leaving before I fucking do something I'm gonna regret." Lance waves to Keith as he's walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Maybe next video he could teach Keith a lesson. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hunk, you don't understand." Lance whines, stretched out along his couch dramatically.

"No no, I think I do. You've been droning on about this for hours."

"He's just so-"

"He? I thought we were talking about Nyma."

"Oh- uh- y-yeah.. Nyma."

"Lance, what aren't you telling me?" Hunk narrows his eyes.

"No clue what you're talking about buddy." Lance laughs nervously.

"You said 'he' we've been talking about Nyma?"

"Haha, yeah yeah. Sorry, she's just so great."

Hunk sighs, deciding to leave it alone. Lance continues to drone on about 'Nyma'. Hunk, eventually getting annoyed, changes the subject.

"So, how'd that thing with that guy go?"

"Keith?" Lance raises an eyebrow.

"No that other guy." Hunk deadpans.

"I hate you, but if you must know.. It went fine."

"Just fine? No 'holy shit he's so beautiful, his eyes are amazing, I wanna fuck him again'? No oversharing? Hmm interesting."

"I don't always do that."

"Lance, you always do that." Hunk laughs.

"Whatever." Lance huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You gonna film with him again?"

"Should I?"

"I mean, you did always talk about his videos." Hunk shrugs.

"Ugh- why do you have to be right."

"Because I'm Hunk." He smiles.

 

It was about 2 weeks later when Lance and Keith did their next video. Before doing it, they talked it over and then spoke to their producers. Which was quite awkward for Keith.

"Keith, everything is confidential. I'm not going to talk to Takashi about what you do on set." Adam sighs.

"Thank you." Keith mutters.

"Okay, we'll get the scripts written up and handed to you guys in a couple of days. Until then, you two do whatever." Keith's producer shrugs.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Lance asks.

"Sure."

"So, you're 100 percent up for this?" Lance asks for the hundredth time, leg bouncing nervously under the table at Subway.

"Yes, I'm 100 percent for it. God, you act like you haven't seen what I do." Keith laughs.

"I've seen some. I don't know what kinks you have." Lance huffs.

"If you _must_ know, you were pretty spot on when talking to Adam." Keith says, voice low and tempting.

Lance chokes on the food he had in his mouth, leg hitting the table.

"Spanking, praise, denial, begging, degrading." Keith's voice was still low, foot creeping up Lance's leg.

"O-oh."

"Ive been trying to get you to tell me I'm a good boy, Lance~ So tell me, am I a good boy?" Keith smirks, hand cupping his chin to hold his head up.

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah?"

"You-you're a good boy." Lance stammers.

Keith's cheeks flush and he bites his bottom lip. Probably shouldn't have asked him to say that in public. Sure it was shy and shaky, not asserting, but it was still hot.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Keith mutters, taking a bite of his food. His foot long gone from Lance's thigh.

"Did you get hard from that?" Lance teases.

"No." Keith huffs, he'd be lying if he didn't admit he was sporting a semi hard on.

"Mhm."

"Still cant believe I fucking sent you nudes when I was drunk. I woke up with my pants still down and fucking jizz on my pants." Keith laughs.

"That's amazing." Lance snorts.

"Its not! Its so embarrassing." Keith snickers.

"I still have that video."

"Oh? You get off to it~" Keith smirks.

"God you just wanna know if I get off on you, huh?"

"Pfft- no?" Keith snorts, biting into his sub.

"I'll tell you if you tell me~"

"Ugh, fine.. I've gotten off to you quite a few times."

"I've..I've gotten off to you for a while.." Lance mumbles.

"Like- my cam shows?"

"At the very end, yeah."

"God- you've uh- that's a long time." Keith laughs, breathless.

"Yeah." Lance's cheeks are bright red.

Keith reaches across the table and grabs his hands. Rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hands. A small smile on his face.

"Its fine, you don't gotta be embarrassed."

"Ugh, but its like- Ive been jerkin' it for years to a dude I'm filming with."

"Its fine, I- when Pidge offered to ask you I nearly threw up because I was so nervous and excited."

"Cute."

"Shut up." Keith huffs.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Come back to my place and I might." Keith smiles, gathering up his trash.

"Wait- shit, really?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I- I don't know."

"Okay, well you better hurry up. My bike is waiting for me." Keith chuckles, padding away to throw his trash away.

Lance grabs his trash and throws it away, following Keith out.

"Eager~" Keith teases.

Very. Lance was very eager. Sure, he could wait for the script to come out, but he really didn't want to.

"Fuck off."

"Oh I could, I could take you back to your car and leave and go get myself off." Keith snickers.

"Asshole."

"You are what you eat." Keith grins, picking the two helmets up. Stretching as he stands up, shirt rising up.

Lance gulps, pale skin, v lines. Keith was sculpted from marble and defined by the gods.

When they get to Keith's, Lance shoves him against the door while hes trying to unlock it.

"Fuck- Lance." Keith grunts, Lance's teeth scraping against his neck.

"Hmm?"

Keith pushes the door open and yelps when he sees Shiro, Adam, and Pidge on the couch.

"Fucking hell!" He shrieks.

"Oh-"

"Pfft, Keith wanted dick." Pidge laughs as Lance walks through the door.

"He should be getting _plenty."_ Adam snickers.

"Oh my God- fucking keep shit to yourself." Keith sneers.

"I do! Confidentiality!" Adam laughs.

"He does, I don't wanna hear about your sex life."

"Why cause his is better than yours?" Pidge grins.

"Actually-"

"Ah! Don't! No- I dont want to hear about Shiro's sex life!" Keith laughs.

"We dont wanna hear about anyones sex life." Lance snorts.

"Oh, right. Your script is gonna be done early." Adam smiles.

"Cool." Keith mutters. Not cool.

Not. Cool. He tries to contain his excitement but it doesn't work very well. Lance was gonna praise him more.

"Uhh- I think we should go.." Pidge mutters.

"Yep, me too." Shiro sighs, standing up.

"Alright, see you guys later." Keith smiles.

The 3 take their leave, leaving the two alone. Lance bites his lip and bounces on his heels. His hand clasped behind his back. Keith snorts and turns around.

"So~ what should we do?" Keith tilts his head.

"Hmm, I dunno." Lance shrugs, a grin on his face as he takes a seat on the couch.

"I think I've got an idea." Keith smiles, padding over. His hips swaying, he takes a seat on Lance's lap. Straddling his thighs.

"Oh really? Is it a sexy idea?"

Keith shrugs, leaning in. Their lips barely touching.

"If you want it to be." He says, voice low.

Lance's breath hitches and he grabs Keith's hips. Pressing forward to kiss him. Their lips meet and Lance immediately tries to deepen it. Keith pulls away, chuckling.

"Why'd you say you were going to regret doing something before you left?" Keith asks, lip pulled between his teeth.

"Because you're a damn brat."

"Maybe you should tame me." He says, voice low, challenging. Teasing Lance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing porn in no nut November? You betcha

Filming day. It took the two of them a total of 3 days to memorize their script. Lance and Keith had requested something a little more,,,kinky.

"Fuck- Im nervous about this." Keith mutters.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Lance smiles, holding Keith's hands.

"Y-yeah okay.."

"Now, you remember your lines, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good. If you forget, we can improvise."

"I wish we could just improvise."

"If we do then whatever."

"Okay.."

15 minutes into the video Keith is laid out across Lance's lap, ass cherry red. A paddle striking against it.

"Did I say you could cum?" Lance growls.

"A-ah~! N-no sir!" Keith moans, legs trembling.

"So why did you?"

"Be-because it felt go-good sir!" Keith's hips jolt when the paddle smacks against his ass again.

"Only cum when I tell you to, slut."

Keith moans, biting his bottom lip as he nods.

"Yes sir!"

Keith's ass was bright red and sore by the time Lance was done with him. He shifts his hips, laid out on the bed now. His ass presented for Lance. Yelping when Lance's hands grab his ass roughly, nails digging into the sore flesh.

Keith whines. Lance was reducing him to the whiny bratty sub that he truly was.

"What is it, kitten?"

"Fuck me! Please I need you to fuck me!"

"How bad do you need it?"

"Need it- need it so bad~ need you to fuck me hard. Use me~" Keith whines again.

"Do you deserve it?"

"Yes! I've been good, sir!" Keith shifts his hips again.

"Fine."

Keith had already been prepped before hand but Lance goes ahead and grabs the lube. Slicking his cock up and wiping some against Keith's hole. Keith moans at the feeling and tries to push back on Lance's fingers. A smack to his ass has his hips jolting forward.

"I won't fuck you if you do that again." Lance huffs, lining his cock up with Keith's entrance.

Keith's breath hitches and he waits for Lance to push in to the hilt. Keith was a size queen and this, this was heaven to him. The stretch from Lance had his cock weeping like he was gonna cum.

"Mmp- you feel so good~ so big.." Keith moans.

Lance grunts, finally pushing in all the way, hands on Keith's hips. He pulls almost completely out then slams back in. Moving one hand to Keith's hair, he balls his hand into it and tugs.

"Fuck~!" Keith moans, hands gripping the sheets. He didn't know if he could hold himself up the whole time. His arms had already began to shake underneath him.

"So fucking tight.." Lance growls out, his other hand moving from Keith's hips to his chest. Fingers rolling one of his nipples between the tips.

" _O-oh fu-ahh~"_ Keith moans loudly, arms collapsing underneath him. Face planting into the pillows on the bed.

Lance chuckles lowly, hauling Keith up. He buries his head into Keith's neck and fucks into him at the new angle. Hitting Keith's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum- can I cum? Please?" Keith whines.

Lance's hand curls slightly around Keith's throat, fucking into him harder.

"Mm- yeah cum, kitten." Lance purrs, feeling his own release creeping up.

Keith wraps his hand around his cock and pumps it quickly. Twisting his wrist, his back arches and he reaches his other hand back. Fingers tangling into Lance's hair.

Keith cums with a shout and his eyes squeeze shut. His breathing coming out in short little punches. Lance follows, finishing inside of Keith. He pulls out and hums.

"You did good for me, such a good boy." He coos before the camera stops rolling.

Keith grunts, clambering out of Lance's lap. Dazed as he cleans himself out with a wet wipe. It never felt that good with Lotor. He shrugs it off and grabs his robe.

Wrapping it around himself he limps to his dressing room. Hips sore, ass sore. Throat was raw and scratchy. He hated this job but loved it at the same time. Free sex for money? You betcha.

Keith lazily dresses himself and then heads out, bumping into Lance.

"Hey, uh.. I'm having a game night over at my place later with Hunk and Pidge, if you wanna bring Shiro and Adam you can."

"Can I shower and nap first?"

"Of course, its at 8. I'll send you my address later." Lance smiles.

"Alright." Keith smiles back.

Nap and shower, simple right? Not when your hips and ass are aching so bad you nearly cry. Keith wanted to kill Lance in that moment. He wakes up at 7, groggy as hell.

Slamming his hand down to find his phone. He winces when his glasses clatter against the bedside table. Blindly finding his phone he snatches it up and groans at its brightness.

He squints at Lance's contact popping up. Oh, he's calling. Keith answers, voice groggy and heavy with sleep.

"Mmgf, hello?"

_"Keith! You still comin'?"_

"Uhh- yeah, gimme a minute." Keith mutters, wincing as he gets out of bed.

_"Hey, stay after the party and I'll help with the pain."_

"Not suspicious at all, but okay." Keith mutters.

_"Alright, gotta go. See ya soon."_

Keith gets out of bed and lazily dresses. Joggers and a tshirt, actually, a sleeveless shirt. Yawning, he puts on socks and then shoves his feet into a pair of black vans.

\---

 **K:** im on my way

_Read 7:18pm_

 

**L:** you'll be early but okay

 

_Read 7:20pm_

 

**K:** oh well

 

\---

 

Keith heads out of his house with his things, picking his helmet up from the table by the garage. He opens the garage door and slips onto his bike, shoving the helmet on.

 

When he arrives he contemplates leaving but he's getting a call. Grabbing it out of his jacket pocket he sighs. Lance. 

 

_"I heard your bike. Come on in, asshole."_

 

"Maybe I'll just leave with that attitude." Keith chuckles. 

 

_"Awe no c'mon, come inside."_

 

"Fine." Keith laughs, hanging up. He heads up the stairs of the porch and opens the door. 

 

"Keith! My buddy!" Lance grins, slinging his arm around Keith's neck. 

 

"You drunk already?" Keith snickers. 

 

"I would never drink! What do you take me as? An alcoholic?"

 

"Last time I was here you were drunk on your couch." Keith laughs. 

 

Lance gasps, pulling away to dramatically fall onto his couch. His arm slung over his face while his other hand rests on his heart. 

 

"You wound me Keith!"

 

"God you're so dramatic." Another laugh, he grabs Lance's legs and moves them so he can sit down. 

 

"You're strong, why the hell don't you top?"

 

"Just cause I'm strong and work out doesn't mean I gotta be a dom. Bet ya 20 bucks my brother is a bottom."

 

"Shiro? No way, he's definitely a top." 

 

"Nah. You've never truly been around him, hes a big softie." 

 

"We'll play spin the bottle, see who kisses who." 

 

"Gah- fine." Keith sighs.   
  


That night was very interesting. Between drunken Mario Kart, spin the bottle, and truth or dare, the night somehow got even crazier. Keith had stripped down to nothing, climbed into Lance's roof and jumped into his pool, which was thankfully filled.

"Holy shit- Y'ALL GOTTA TRY THIS!" He laughs from the water, sure it was freezing, but that didnt matter.

"Oh my god someone please get him." Shiro laughs.

"I will." Lance sighs, heading outside to pick Keith out of the pool.

"Mm hey prince charming~ strip down and get in here with me." Keith smiles, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Nope, you're gonna get out and come in so I can get you warm."

"How~?"

"With towels, clothes and blankets."

"Lame." Keith huffs.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want you to get pneumonia." Lance mutters, helping Keith out of the pool.

He grabs a towel from the cabinet outside and wraps it so its covering Keith's bottom half.

"M cold.." Keith whines, shoving his sopping wet mop of hair into Lance's chest.

Lance sighs and takes Keith inside. Leading him to the bedroom down the hall.

"Here's some clothes, there's a sweater in the pile. So do whatever. 

"Stay with me.."

"Keith, I'm the host of the party I can't disappear."

"C'mon, y'said you'd- make the pain go 'way." Keith whines, removing the towel from his body before he lays on the bed.

His back arched, feet planted on the mattress. Legs spread slightly.

"Keith fucking- you'd think I had tamed your ass today now look at you being a fucking slut." Lance growls.

"You think I should be punished~"

"I think you should get dressed and drink water." Lance grumbles, swatting Keith's thigh twice before he leaves.

Keith huffs, picking up the blue boxers sat on the bed. He dresses himself and exits the bedroom. Keith was very interesting when he was drunk. A mix of horny and just plain weird.

Stumbling to the living room, he sinks down into the couch and stares at the game of Mario Kart going on.

"You okay?" Shiro asks.

"Mhm.. Just tried to get in Lance's pants." Keith sighs, picking up the bottle of beer up from the table. Taking a swig he grimaces at the taste.

"Ah jeez."

"Yeah." Keith laughs.

"Man I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Keith sighs.

"What'd you do?"

"Kinda just splayed myself out on his bed and implied he should suck my dick." Keith laughs.

"Pfft- that's terrible." Shiro snickers.

"Yeah. Fuck I'm getting some of that fucking- uhh- what do you have to drink?"

"Water."

"Well shit."

"Here." Shiro hands him the bottle of water.

Keith opens it and takes a long drink from it. Chugging half the bottle.

"Jesus fuck, thirsty much." Shiro snickers.

"Shut up." Keith wipes the water dribbling down his chin. 

A couple hours later people begin to leave, Keith following Shiro and Adam out. He squints when someone grabs his wrist.

"I said I'd help the pain."

"Oh- right.."

"C'mon, lay in my room I gotta get stuff."

Keith makes his way back to Lance's bedroom. Taking in all the blue items within the house. Damn, he really liked blue. He awkwardly sits on the bed, his ass and hips still aching.

"I got aloe so why don't you go ahead and strip."

Keith nods, starting with shoes and socks, he moves to pants and shirt and lastly the boxers Lance gave him.

"Lay on your stomach."

Keith does as he's told, body stretched along the blue comforter.

Lance kisses Keith's foot, kissing up to his ankle and calf.

"You got a foot fetish?" Keith grimaces.

"No, I'm appreciating your body." Lance laughs, kissing the back of Keith's knee.

Keith hums, crossing his arms and laying his head against them.

"Want a pillow under your hips?"

"Mhm." Keith grabs one, shoving it under his body before he settles himself again. Closing his eyes.

Lance smiles against Keith's thigh, kissing up to the globes of his ass. He chuckles and scrapes his teeth against the left side, palming the right.

Keith winces and his breath hitches. It hurt but it felt good.

"Now the other side." Lance hums, doing the same on Keith's right as the left.

He then kisses up the small of Keith's back to his shoulders. He brushes the hair away from Keith's neck and kisses at the nape.

Keith hums, enjoying this praise. His bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

"Fuck- Lance.."

"Roll over."

Keith groans, rolling over.

"Shush." Lance laughs, kissing at Keith's hips.

"C'mon~ kiss my cock."

"Nope." Lance snorts, kissing up Keith's torso. He takes one of Keith's nipples into his mouth and the other between his fingers.

Keith had never been sensitive there, but feeling Lance touch him had every nerve ending light up with fire. He whines and arches into the touch, cheeks flushed pink.

"Like it?" Lance asks, chuckling.

"I hate you.." Keith pants.

"Sure ya do. Now need you to roll again so I can get the aloe on you."

"Least you could do is take care of my cock first."

Lance hums, thinking.

"I guess I could." Lance smiles, kneeling so he can take Keith's dick into his mouth. He sits there, wraps his hand around Keith's weeping cock and pumps.

"I probably won't last long."

"You did good for me y'know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah~ such a good boy, so pretty with your ass cherry red."

Keith bites his bottom lip again, chest heaving.

"You like that?" Lance asks.

Keith nods, whimpering.

"Speak, c'mon tell me how good you feel baby boy."

Keith's breath hitches and he nearly loses it.

"Baby boy~ you like that one don't ya."

"Yes.."

"Yes what, call me something baby."

"Y-yes..daddy?" Keith pants out.

"Shit- that was- that's the opposite of what i thought of.." Lance grunts, he had pulled his own cock from his jeans and began jerking himself off.

"Fuck- faster c'mon." Keith huffs.

"How bad you want it baby boy?"

"Want it bad- make me cum please~"

"Just wait- wait a minute." Lance pants.

"Please! Fuck- please please daddy!~ make me cum! I wanna cum!" Keith in all his subby glory.

Lance wanted to be the only one to see this. Wanted to keep how bratty and how much of a slutty sub Keith was to himself.

"Fuck- fine.." Lance huffs, picking the pace up for both him and Keith.

"Fuck! Im- oh my god~!" Keith's back arches as he cums in Lance's fist. Bucking his hips, Lance cums at the same time

Lance strokes Keith through his orgasm. Keith's breath coming out in little punches at the overstimulation.

"Mm- too much.." Keith whines.

"Sorry baby." Lance whispers, he grabs the tissues from the bedside table and cleans himself and Keith up.

He then flips Keith over and rubs the aloe along his ass, massaging it in. Keith sighs and pushes his head into the pillow.

"Did so good for me babe." Lance whispers, wiping his hands off again. He lays in bed with Keith and plays with his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"G'night." Keith mutters before he falls asleep.

"Goodnight." Lance smiles.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

Keith wakes up to a weight on his chest. Grunting he rubs at his eyes and looks down. Lance's head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist.

A small smile subconsciously arises on his face. Lance looked cute when he was asleep. Hell, Lance was cute anytime he had his mouth shut.

He looks up to the ceiling and sighs. He shouldn't be doing this with a coworker. Slipping out of Lance's bed, Keith quietly exits the room in search of his clothes. Finding them on the floor he quickly slips into them and grunts.

"Shit." He whispers, his shoes and phone were in Lance's room.

Sneaking back in he grabs his things and gets out as quickly as possible. His keys secure around his hand, he shoves his helmet on and starts the bike up. When it roars to life he pulls out of the driveway and basically speeds to his own home.

Keith unlocks the door and throws it open, slamming it behind him. He immediately calls Shiro, taking a seat on the couch. He should stop seeing Lance on the side.

_"What's up?"_

"I-I'm fucking up, Takashi."

 _"How so?"_ Shuffling on the other side like Shiro was sitting up in bed.

"I keep sleeping with Lance on the side- I thought after- I thought after the accidental nudes incident that everything would stop, but I guess not."

_"Accidental nudes?"_

"He sent nudes on accident and after I came home from yours I-I returned the- I returned the favor I guess."

_"Oh wow- good job, Keith. Any other time I should know about?"_

"When you, Adam, and Katie were on my damn couch. We were gonna but obviously y'know.."

_"So,, once?"_

"No."

_"Jesus, Keith. How many times?"_

"Just twice, but I lose all self control around him. He's just so- I'm not even gonna go into detail, you don't wanna hear about this shit." Keith laughs.

 _"Do you wanna come over? Watch a movie with Adam and I? Drink a little wine."_ Shiro snorts.

"I think wine is the opposite of what I need. Last time I did- well y'know."

_"Well we're here if you wanna come over. Dont just rot away in your house."_

"I'll be fine, Shiro." Keith laughs.

_"Alright, dont do anything stupid."_

"Can't promise that."

 _"Alright, Adam's tryna- pfft I gotta go."_ Shiro laughs.

"Okay, talk to you later."

_"Mhm. Bye, Keith."_

Shiro hangs up and Keith is alone. He sighs, turning on some random movie on Netflix. Filing the void of silence.

His phone buzzes, signalling a text. Squinting at it in annoyance, he picks it up. Lance.

\----  
**L:** hey  
why'd you leave so soon?  
would've made you breakfast

 **K:** usually don't stick around after,,,  
anything

 **L:** why not?

 **K:** it's none of your business  
we need to stop doing shit outside of work  
its unprofessional

 **L:** oh  
im sorry  
i didnt know you felt that way about it all  
alright  
we can still hang out   
right?

 **K:** yeah  
just no  
no nudes  
no sex  
no handjobs or blowjobs  
no teasing  
nothing

 **L:** or  
we could make rules

 **K:** they'll eventually get broken anyways

 **L:** fine  
we'll try it your way  
you'll come crawling back ;)

 **K:** ha  
we'll see about that  
\----

Keith sets his phone down and sighs. This would be easy. 100% easiest thing ever for Keith. Now to just find something to do.

After scrolling through Instagram for the hundredth time, he lets out a loud groan. Nothing to do but sit in his own boredom. He hums to a random tune, his leg bouncing.

Keith spaces out for about an hour until his phone rings, snapping him out of his daze. He grabs his phone and answera it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

Lance.

"Why-uh why are you calling?"

 _"You-you know why."_ Lance breath was coming out in little pants.

"Are you- are you fucking getting off?"

_"Nah- just- yeah I'm fucking getting off, Keith. Help a man out, been going at it for an hour."_

"Jesus- major denial?"

_"Yeah-hell yeah. Wanted to cum with you- wanted to wait til you called tho.. I can't wait any longer c'mon Keith- help me.."_

Keith chews on his bottom lip and sighs.

"Ight- let me- let me go to my room. You wanna- god you wanna Skype?"

_"Yes please."_

"Alright. I'm gonna hang up, you-you hang in there, okay?"

_"Mhm~"_

Keith ends the call and rushes to his bedroom, throwing off his clothes. Just hearing Lance worked up like that had his dick throbbing. He throws open his laptop and grunts, realizing he doesn't have Lance's Skype.

\---

 **K:** whts ur skype

 **L:** ,,,  
thebluepaladin

 **K:** k

\---

Keith quickly adds Lance and calls him. Adjusting his laptop so he's in view and his heart flips when he sees Lance. He was knuckle deep in his ass and his hand was wrapped around base of his dick.

"Oh..wow."

_"Hah- yeah- Keith, c'mon talk to me.."_

"Sub day?"

_"Fucking- shut up! Talk to me about- God tell me what'd you'd do or something. Please!"_

Keith swallows hard, eyes drinking in the sight before him. Well- displayed on his screen. He wanted to see more of that.

"I- uh- fuck... Lance I'm not a top- I can't-"

 _"Please.."_ Lance sobs.

Okay, that was doing something for Keith. His cock twitches at the sound of Lance begging.

"I-If I were there I'd-I'd pin you and make you b-beg?"

_"Be more sure of yourself!"_

"Jeez-okay.. If I were there, I'd pin you to your damn and make you beg like a fucking slut." Keith growls. Where did that come from?

_"Mhm? What else? C'mon~ really throw it out."_

"I'd fuck you into the mattress after you beg for it, make you cry. Make you-make you feel me for weeks." Keith wraps his hand around his neglected dick, thumbing over the tip.

_"Oh- yeah-yeah keep going~"_

"Make you cum without touching your dick. Bury my hands in your hair and tug until your sobbing for me to stop." Keith pumps his hand to try and catch up with Lance.

_"Shit- shit- Keith-so good~!"_

Lance was rocking against his fingers. The lewd squelch of lube loud through the speakers of Keith's laptop.

"Shove your face into the mattress and fuck you harder-God Lance.. So fucking perfect, so-so fucking gorgeous."

_"No-no don't praise- degrade me- please.."_

Keith's eyebrows furrow. He'd always pegged Lance for the guy who'd enjoy praise. Hell with the way he praised himself you'd think he'd want it from the whole damn world.

"O-okay.. You're-You're a filthy slut- look at yourself knuckle deep in your hole. Bet it still doesnt feel full- bet you want more inside you. Probably could take more than one cock, huh?"

_"Ye-yeah 'M a slut- fuck- fuck Keith, I'm so close."_

"Me too- I'm-"

 _"C'mon baby-cum with me.."_ Lance manages.

Keith's breath hitches and he cums into his fist at the same time Lance cums onto his sheets. Pulling his lube coated fingers from himself. He wipes them and collapses. Shaking slightly, chest heaving.

"You-you okay?"

 _"Yeah-Madre de Dios that was intense."_ Lance pants.

"I-I can see that."

_"What you said- that was really fucking- that crying bit was so sadistic.."_

"Sorry-you crying and begging- it was-it was h-hot?"

_"Mm you got a bit of dominance in you Keithy."_

"God I can't believe we can't go two fucking hours without-What the hell?" Keith's head turns to his bedroom door. Hearing footsteps to his room.

His eyes widen and the only thing hes able to do before the door opens is slam his laptop shut and pull the blanket over his lower half.

"Oh- you were- I'll uh- leave?" Shiro says awkwardly.

"Why do you never warn me?" Keith sighs.

"Uh-I did? I texted you like-30 minutes ago.. Did you not see them?"

"No-my phone-" he picks it up from the bed and looks at his messages. Sure enough he has 5 from Shiro.

"Sorry- I- Lance and I fucked up again." Keith groans.

"Skype-Skype sex?"

"Yeah." Keith laughs.

"Jesus-I'm just gonna leave." Shiro laughs, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I brought some food that Adam cooked. Its in the fridge." Shiro sighs as he exits Keith's room.

Keith sighs as well. Hitting head against the wall. Stupid. He's so stupid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Keith hated himself. He was kicking his own ass for going back on his word. He told Lance that Skype thing was the end of their hooking up.

That was a lie. That's what brings us a week later to Keith getting drilled into. Bruises blooming on his hips from the grip Lance had. Dark hickies obvious against his pale skin.

"Fuck~! Lance, oh god- I'm gonna cum!" Keith shouts.

Lance pace somehow seems to speed up. The headboard of his bed snapping against the wall. Good thing this wasn't an apartment or he'd be getting complaints.

"Fuckin- you're so good, Keith. Cum for me, c'mon.." Lance pants, shoving his head in the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith moans, his back arching from the bed. He cums across his stomach, waiting for Lance to cum and pull out. Lance lets out a little moan of his own and spills into the condom. He pulls out.

Keith grunts, slipping out from underneath Lance. He grabs a tissue and wipes his stomach. Getting dressed quickly under shaky legs.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?"

"No- I-I we broke our fucking promise. After the Skype thing I said no more. Look what we're doing, Lance!"

"I-I don't understand. What's so wrong about being fuck buddies? That's basically our work but without scripts."

"But with the scripts it's all pretend! There's no-there's no chances of- nevermind. It doesn't matter. I-Im leaving."

"I brought you here?"

"Ill walk or-or call Shiro. It's fine."

"I can drive you back?"

"No, Lance. I want- I want to be alone." Keith sighs, making his way out of Lance's house.

He always fucked these things up. The threat of catching feelings was so real and he couldn't bare it. He needed to put this to an end.

"Shiro can you-can you pick me up?"

_"Yeah where are you?"_

"Lance's." Keith sighs, sitting on the curb.

_"Wanna talk about it when I get there?"_

"Not really, but I know you'll make me."

_"Alright, see you soon."_

Keith clambers into Shiro's suv. Sighing deeply as he slams the door shut.

"So, what's up now?"

"Lance and I fucked this time. I said no more of this after that Skype ordeal. And he said that he wanted to be fuck buddies and I said no because its not scripted. I nearly said theres a chance to develop feelings and I don't want him to think I'm starting to like him because he'll hate me and stop working with me and that'd be horrible because I could be set up with some ugly ass old man." Keith rambles on.

"Keith." Shiro laughs.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not already falling for him?"

"I'm sure." Keith sighs.

Shiro gives Keith a look before turning his attention back to the road.

"What? What was that look?" Keith glares.

"Nothing, nothing. Just- your voice was higher. Only does that when you lie."

"I'm not lying!" Keith's voice cracks.

"Uh huh.."

"I dont like him, Shiro!" Keith huffs.

"Okay, I believe you. A hundred percent." Shiro snorts.

"I hate him. He's so obnoxious. All he does is brag about how big his dick is and how pretty he is. He aint even that good looking. His ego ruins him." Keith huffs again.

"Sure." Shiro chuckles.

"Why do you think I like him?"

"Cause you keep screwing him and hanging out with him."

"That doesn't mean I like him!" Keith's voice squeaks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh huh."

"Can we just go to yours?" Keith sighs.

"You gonna get drunk again?" Shiro laughs.

"Maybe."

"Don't send nudes again."

"Can't promise." Keith sighs

"Pfft." Shiro snorts.

Keith gets drunk. Drunk is an understatement. Plastered? Wrecked? All the above.

\---

 **K:** og mt gofu lnce ure so fickib hto  
tuckibg  
jeusyd i wjat ti cem over nd lliey u dirll inot ne

 **L:** are you drunk,,

 **K:** i ma nto

 **L:** clearly you are  
where are you  
do you need me to get you and take you home?

 **K:** m ta shrios  
wnat u 5o tuck me

 **L:** not happening  
ill come get you but im not fucking you

 **K:** lwase lane  
i bekr you

 **L:** whats his address

 **K:** i unno hst cem gye me

 **L:** i can't if i dont know the address.

 **K:** pwlse i sotn wnan be hre

 **L:** what's near it?

 **K:** fuckufh moto nart om 2nd strg

 **L:** ill be there soon

\---

Shiro and Adam had long since fallen asleep. Keith had began crying. He didn't even know why he was crying. In his dizzy drunken state, he stumbles out of Shiro's to wait on the porch.

Keith whimpers at the cold as he shakes. Sobbing, he wraps his arms around himself. Hair sticking to where the tears have run down. His nose running as he hiccups.

"Keith?"

"Lance?" Keith's voice comes out slurred.

"Hey, you're okay sweetheart." Lance whispers.

"Don't leave me...please.." Keith sobs.

"I'm not gonna leave. Look at me.."

Keith looks up, eyes wide as if he was seeing Lance for the first time. The fondest look in his eyes as he looks into Lance's.

"You're so beautiful." Keith whispers, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Shh. Just look at me, we're gonna go to Denny's and sober you up. Okay?"

"Mhm.. Just-dont leave me..? Ever?" Keith's eyebrows draw up and his lip quivers.

"I won't, I promise." Lance smiles, helping Keith up from the cold concrete.

"M so cold." Keith whimpers.

"The car is warm, sweetie. You'll be warm soon." Lance helps Keith into the car and then gets in on his own side.

"I really wanna kiss you.." Keith mutters, slurred and low.

"Maybe when you're sober."

They sit at Denny's for a couple hours. Keith lazily sipping at water and eating pancakes.

"These are really, really good." Keith mutters.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Keith smiles, taking another drink of his water. His speech wasnt so slurred and sluggish anymore.

"You sobering up?"

"Uh huh, head hurts though."

"Stop getting plastered then." Lance laughs.

"Almost sent you nudes again." Keith laughs.

"Wouldnt have minded it."

"Course you wouldn't. God its like you're a magnet. I can't fucking stay away no matter how hard I try." Keith mutters, eyebrows furrowed.

"You think of me like that?" Lance chuckles, a dopey look on his face. It was smug but fond.

Keith's cheeks flush, realizing what he just said.

"Shut up. Im still kinda drunk." Keith huffs.

"Uh huh." Lance chuckles, yawning afterwards.

"If you're tired just go home, I'll call a uber or something."

"Uh? No? Let you get kidnapped or something. I think not." Lance laughs.

"I won't get kidnapped." Keith sighs.

"C'mon you can come home with me and I'll drive you home tomorrow. Deal?"

"Fine." Keith huffs.

"Cool. I'll get the waitress." Lance smiles, finding her quickly. He gets the bill and tips her.

Lance leads Keith back to the car, closing the door after he gets in. Heading to his side, he slams the door after getting in. Starting the engine.

Keith ends up falling asleep. Head pressed against the cold window. Lance ends up having to carry him into his house. Keeping Keith's head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Mm you gonna put me to bed with your dick." Keith snickers, breath fanning over Lance's neck.

"No, because I am not taking advantage of you. You're going to lay down and sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Keith whines.

"If you stop trying to fuck me."

"No promises.." Keith yawns.

Lance sighs, laying Keith on his side just in case. He slips into bed, still in his sweats and t-shirt from before Keith texted.

"You're lucky I like you. I was going to fuck around with Nyma." Lance mutters after Keith is asleep.

He ends up spooning Keith. Arms secured around his waist, face buried into the back of his neck. Black hair tickling his nose. He wanted this for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was,,,
> 
> Long. 
> 
> Uhh Keith will eventually top at one point. He'll never do it again tho. Bc he likes the feeling of someone inside him lmao. But yeah, uhh enjoy?
> 
> Sorry for the delay it took like 4 days to write it ahah

****

Keith wakes up with a horrible headache. He groans, sitting up. Who or what was attached to his waist? Looking down he finds Lance's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Keith's eyebrows furrow trying to remember what happened. He was still dressed, but not in what he wore yesterday. Did Lance put pajamas on him?

"Lance." Keith grunts, shaking him.

"Ay papi, I'm awake." Lance mutters, snoring lightly.

"Lance, dude." Keith huffs, shaking him more insistently.

Lance whines, eyes opening and shutting. Trying to adjust to the light filtering through the window.

"Oh you aren't dead, good." Lance mutters, voice groggy.

"Uh huh.. Where's your Advil or whatever."

"Ill get it." Lance sighs, slipping out of bed. Blue sleep shorts tight around him doing nothing to hide the obvious bulge of morning wood. Keith chuckles, stopping Lance from opening the door.

"What's so funny?" Lance asks, hand on his hip.

"You're hard and you're struttin' your stuff like it ain't obvious." Keith snickers.

"Whatever." Lance huffs, quickly pulling the bedroom door open.

Keith sighs, stretching. He lets out a little groan at the satisfying feeling. At least he had pants on and not little shorts.

"Here you are, your majesty." Lance teases, handing Keith the bottle of water and two pills.

Keith swallows the pills dry, taking the cold water bottle. He trails it up Lance's neck, leaving behind a cold trail of condensation.

"What the hell are you-" Lance stop talking when Keith's tongue slides over his neck.

"This would be better with ice." Keith chuckles.

"O-oh.." Lance breathes.

Keith licks at the bit of water that pooled in Lance's collarbone. A small grin on his face when he pulls away.

"You're just trying to get me-"

Keith runs the water bottle over Lance's nipples, the buds hardening under the cold liquid.

"Trying to what now?"

"Trying to get me turned on then leave.." Lance pants.

"Huh, you seem a little thirsty." Keith chuckles, opening the water bottle the cap cracks. He takes a drink, not swallowing it.

"What are you doi-"

Keith tilts Lance's head back, pressing his lips to the latter's. Letting the water pool into Lance's mouth. Lance's eyebrows furrow as he drinks down the water.

"Why are you acting so-"

"Lance, I've never- I've never been in control before.. Let me, please.." Keith mutters, almost in a begging tone.

"You want to-you want to top me..?" Lance asks.

"I want to try."

"O-okay." Lance nods.

"Consent?"

"You have my consent to do whatever you please. Do I have yours?"

"Yes, you have my consent." Keith chuckles breathily.

"I-I'm gonna lay down now." Lance mutters, laying on the bed.

"I don't really know what to say so I'll probably be quiet.." Keith mumbles, grabbing the water bottle again.

Condensation still drips from the outside of the bottle. Running it over Lance's nipples again, he then sets it aside. Dipping down to run the flat of his tongue over it.

Lance sings in return, his voice sounded so much better in person than over Skype. Keith's cock twitches at the sound. Switching to the other one, he grabs for the water bottle.

Running it along Lance's neck again. Keith then sits up, placing each hand on either side of Lance's head, caging him in. Lance's breath hitches as Keith leans down.

Keith licks and bites at the brunettes neck. Kissing and sucking bruises into it. Lance's body thrums with the anticipation of what Keith will do to him.

"Someone's excited." Keith whispers.

"Yeah 'cause you've never been dominant in your damn life, but you're a fucking natural." Lance huffs, cheeks turning red.

"Really? I'm just-I'm just doing what I've seen and whatnot. Most of it's from you. You deserve to feel good and be spoiled too." Keith mutters.

"I don't like being spoiled, Keith. My ego is too big, need you to knock me down a few pegs and degrade me." Lance snorts.

"I liked it when you were begging.." Keith mumbles, cheeks flushing bright red.

"Oh really now? Should I beg again, just for you?"

"Shut up." Keith huffs, laying down next to Lance.

"What are you doing now?" Lance whines.

"On my lap."

"Oh so I have to do the work while when I fuck you, you get to be a pillow princess." Lance huffs.

"Now, Lance." Keith growls out.

Lance's cock twitches, making it painfully aware that it has been neglected. He swallows hard and sits up. Getting on top of Keith, straddling his thighs.

"That's better."

"Holy shit, you are fucking hard, dude." Lance breathes.

"Don't call me dude." Keith snorts.

"I'm sorry." Lance laughs.

This was nice, Keith felt comfortable with Lance. He wanted to ignore that feeling and focus on what he was doing though. So he does, he focuses entirely on making Lance feel good.

He trails his hands up from Lance's thighs, fingers dancing over his cock and up the middle of his torso. Lance lets out a shaky breath, encouraging Keith to go on. He pinches and rolls the two buds on Lance's chest.

"Oh fuck.." Lance breathes, a sound of pleasure making its way from his throat.

"You fucking disgust me." Keith grounds out.

Lance's eyebrows raise, hands resting on Keith's chest.

"You tryna degrade me?" Lance snickers.

"Im bad at it okay. I wish you'd just accept praise." Keith huffs.

"You'll just inflate my ego more, now you gonna touch my cock or not? Cause if you aren't I'll just go hop in the shower and take care of myself."

"Beg." Keith mutters.

"What was that?" Lance grins, teasing tone in his voice.

"I said beg. Beg for me to touch you. Beg for me to even lay a hand on your filthy, slutty body." Keith is unsure with his words but when he hears Lance's breath hitch, he knows he has him right where he wants.

"O-oh uhm-"

"Get started or I won't touch you at all." Keith chuckles.

Lance swallows hard, avoiding eye contact with Keith as he speaks.

"P-please, Keith...I need you to touch me. Touch my cock-make me cum." His voice is shaky and small.

"Cant hear you, speak up."

"Please touch me."

"Aw darling, you can do better than that."

Lance couldn't formulate a proper sentence. This side of Keith was too much for him. He wanted control again, yet he wanted Keith to pin him and fuck him. So he asks, he begs.

"I want you, Keith. I need you to pin me to the bed and fuck me til I scream." Lance bites his bottom lip, hands balled into Keith's shirt.

"I-am I doing good..?" Keith asks.

"Y-yes, very good." Lance nods, looking back at Keith with a flushed face.

"God- okay...fuck- what do I do now?" Keith asks, eyebrows drawn up.

"Well I hope you'll take my pants off and touch me some, y'know." Lance jokes.

"I can do that."

"Uh huh..so do it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Keith huffs.

"C'mon.." Lance whines.

"Alright," Keith sighs. "Why dont you lay down so I can get your shorts off easily."

Lance huffs, rolling off of Keith. Keith chuckles and kneels between the space between Lance's legs.

"There's a surprise~" Lance coos.

Keith raises an eyebrow, tucking his fingers into the hem of Lance's velvet shorts. He pulls them down over the swell of Lance's ass and nearly chokes at the sight.

Lance had panties on. Lace panties. His cock is pressed against the see through white fabric, weeping like a leaky faucet.

"I can't exactly wear boxers with em, y'know. They're short."

Keith swallows hard and has to hold back the urge to wrap his lips around Lance's cock and let him fuck his throat.

"Fuck- Lance.." Keith breathes.

"Uh huh, you should dress up for me one day. Look all cute and good just for me."

"Stop." Keith huffs, cheeks flushed.

"C'mon, tell me what you'll do to me, Keith. Tell me~"

"I'm-I'm gonna make you beg for me-"

"Boooring! You said that already, c'mon.. For real."

"Urgh- Lance I'm not good at this!" Keith whines.

"Want me to fuck you then?"

"Just let me ride you." Keith mutters.

"Okay, I'll grab the lube." Lance states, leaning over to search through his bedside table's drawer. The two of them switching positions.

"Can you-" Keith shudders before speaking up again. "Can you talk to me..?"

"Oh? You want some of my famous lines~" Lance purrs.

"I want you-I want you..." Keith breathes.

"Uh huh, I know baby. I'll fuck you soon enough. Ha- I don't have any lube.." Lance laughs nervously, leaning back over Keith.

Keith groans, sighing deeply.

"That mean you ain't gonna fuck me?"

"Unless you're chill with me rimming you, then no."

Keith's cheeks flush, he hadn't ever been rimmed before. He swallows hard, looking at Lance.

"Go 'head."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hurry 'fore I change my mind."

"Yes papi." Lance teases

"I'm not the one with that kink, daddy." Keith chuckles.

"I wish I wouldn't have ever told you to call me something." Lance growls, tucking his fingers in the waistband of the sweatpants he had given Keith.

"You undressed me last night didn't you?" Keith grins.

"Yeah, you were a damn brat. Whining about how much you wanted me to fuck you. Begging me to punish you. Wanted me to spank you." Lance says, voice low and husky.

Keith's face flares up with a blush, eyes wide.

"I did not."

"Oh you did, baby boy." Lance grins, pulling the sweatpants down with a swift tug.

Keith's cock is aching and pressed hard against his tight black boxers. A small wet patch sitting where his slit leaks precum. He whimpers when Lance makes his way between his legs, running his tongue along Keith's clothed cock.

Keith shudders, groaning. Desperately wanting Lance's pretty lips stretched around his cock. So he asks for it, more like demands.

"Suck me. I wanna see your pretty lips stretched 'round my cock."

"There we go~" Lance grins again, pulling Keith's boxers over the swell of his ass.

He hums at Keith's dick springs from his boxers, hitting his stomach. He takes it into his hand and leans down.

"Y'know...you're bigger than what I expected. I've looked at you and everything, but now that I'm about to put your dick in my mouth its bigger." Lance chuckles.

"God shut up." Keith breathes, pressing the head of his cock to Lance's lips, smearing the precum along them.

Lance laughs breathily, eyes flitting up to look at Keith. He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks lightly. Teasing the slit with his tongue. Keith whines, looking down at Lance.

"More.." Keith whimpers.

Lance takes more of Keith's cock into his mouth, lips stretched around the thick base. Keith moans at the sight, he could get used to this. Tangling his fingers into Lance's brunette locks he gives a tug.

Lance moans around Keith's length, the sound sending vibrations down the shaft. Keith's breath hitches and his hips buck. Lance holds Keith's hips down with one hand.

"Oh god-Lance~" Keith moans.

Lance begins to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Keith's cock. He pulls off with a pop, lips swollen and cherry red. He takes 2 fingers into his mouth and sucks on them.

"I have your consent, right?" Lance asks after pulling the digits from between his lips.

"God yes..I have yours?"

"Oh hell yeah, you think I'm gonna stop when you want it?" Lance chuckles.

"I dunno." Keith shrugs.

"Ugh dont talk like that when im about to fucking eat your ass."

"Don't say it like that!" Keith whines.

"Well its true, so spread your legs." Lance laughs.

Keith does as he's told and Lance delves right in, hauling Keith's legs over his shoulders. He leans in and presses his fingers in first before adding his tongue.

Keith cries out, this was a new sensation. Something completely unfelt to him before. His back arches and his face contorts.

Lance strokes at Keith's cock as he rims him. Licking at his sensitive hole, his fingers hit Keith's prostate. Keith sings, crying out loudly.

"Oh-Lance-fuck-fuck! I can't!" Keith shouts.

Lance pulls away, chuckling he smirks at Keith.

"What, you about to cum?"

"God-yes.." Keith whines.

"Too bad." Lance whispers lowly.

"Please let me ride you."

"Beg. We both know you can do better, baby. Be a good boy and beg for daddy to fuck you."

Keith shudders, breath hitching in his throat. He bites his bottom lip, turning his bright red face away from Lance.

"Please let me ride you, daddy... I need your cock inside of me. I wanna cum on you- want you to cum in me and let it drip down my thighs."

"Oh shit, you really want me huh?"

"Yes! Why else would I be begging?!" Keith whines.

"So fucking hard, look like you could spill at any minute. So desperate for me to just shove my cock inside of you. Filthy fucking whore."

Keith's eyes fill with tears, he wasn't upset. He was so overwhelmed and turned on.

"God, please! Lance fuck me! Anything just let me cum!" Keith cries.

"Should I spank you like you were begging me to last night? Hmm, make your ass cherry red and make you beg even more for me to fuck you?"

"Lance, please-please fuck me I need you-I really fucking need you-" Keith was sobbing.

Lance heart pangs with sympathy, stopping his teasing.

"Okay baby boy, you're doing good. Want me to fuck you now? Want me treat you nice?"

Keith nods, wiping at the pathetic tears that had streamed down his face. Lance smiles, slipping the panties off like he should've done forever ago. Keith slips from his shirt, throwing it to the side.

Lance sucks at his fingers again, easing them into Keith to make sure he's stretched. Adding a third to double check.

"I-I'm fine, Lance... Just fuck me." Keith breathes.

Lance nods, lining his cock up with Keith's hole, he pushes in. Slowly until he gets in to the hilt. Keith whines, rocking against Lance's dick.

"C'mon~ fuck me like you mean it." Keith says sultrily.

Lance swallows hard, pulling out nearly all the way before he slams back in. He was determined to make the bed creak and groan. Determined to have Keith screaming his name.

Keith moans at Lance's new pace and force. Hands ballimg into the sheets as Lance fucks into him with reckless abandon. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pleasure.

Keith's cell rings, eliciting a groan from him. Lance chuckles, grabbing it and answering.

_"Keith? Hey, you alright. You didn't drive home right?"_

"Heh- I don't think he did Takashi."

_"Lance?"_

"Lance give me the phone you ass!" Keith whines, making grabby hands for his phone.

He has to swallow a noise when Lance rolls his hips.

_"Is he okay?"_

"Hes fine, I'm taking good care of him Shiro. Arent I, Keith?" Lance grins.

"Y-eaaH!"

 _"Did you-did you answer the phone while you're- ugh-"_ The cell clicks as Shiro ends the call.  
Lance tosses it aside.

"You're so fucking stupi- _aAH- FUCK!"_ Keith shouts when Lance suddenly begins fucking into him and jerking his cock.

"You close?" Lance asks.

"Uh-hu-aah~"

Lance wraps his fingers around the base of Keith's cock and chuckles lowly. Kissing Keith's neck and moving up til he gets to Keith's ear.

"Not until I say, slut." Lance nips at the shell of Keith's ear.

"You're an ass!" Keith whines.

"Awe baby, keep being mean and you won't cum with me. I won't cum in you and let you watch it drip down your quivering thighs. C'mon, you wanna ride me? Wanna ride daddy's cock?"

"P-please.." Keith whines.

"Give me a minute kitty." Lance grins, pulling out. He props himself against the headboard with a couple pillow.

Keith immediately sinks onto Lance's cock. Rocking his hips and bouncing with vigor. He needed to cum.

Lance wasn't satisfied, Keith had been bouncing for 5 minutes and all he wanted to do was fuck into him. So he does. He sits up, pushing Keith to the bed and thrusts into him.

The only sounds being the headboard hitting the wall as the bed creaks, Lance and Keith's moans and groans, and the loud slap of skin hitting skin.

"Fuck! Lance I'm gonna cum-can I cum?!" Keith was frantic.

"Uh huh, cum for me baby boy. Paint your stomach." Lance chuckles.

Keith's back bows and arches, legs shaking, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lets out a loud moan.

"FUCK! _L-LAANCE!"_ He drags out Lance's name, panting.

Lance buries his head into Keith's neck leaving dark bruises. He even digs his teeth into Keith's neck. He groans as he spills inside of Keith, pulling out he chuckles.

"Like that?" A smug grin on his face.

Keith pants, sitting up on his knees. Thighs shaking, he surges forward and roughly kisses Lance.

"More. I want you to fill me more." Keith whimpers.

"I-I can do that." Lance stutters.

"Good." 

After another round they're both too tired for another. Keith moans as Lance's cum trickles down his thighs.

"Let me clean you." Lance pants.

"No-I'm fine."

"Let me fucking take care of you."

Before they both fall asleep Lance cleans Keith up. Taking care of the bratty sub until sleep takes over. Keith curled up against Lance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, ive been in and out of the hospital,,

Keith wakes up to quiet moaning. His eyebrows furrowing as his eyes slowly open. He hopes Lance isn't jerking it right next to him. That'd be creepy and gross as fuck.

He finds Lance asleep. Soft panting and moans falling from his parted lips. Keith sits there, wondering if he should wake Lance up.

"Keith~"

Keith's eyes widen upon hearing his name. He swallows hard and begins shaking Lance.

"Hey, wake up." Keith grunts out.

Lance whines, eyes flitting open and shut. Looking up at Keith he squints.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Lance groans.

"You-you were moaning..?"

"Oh-I'm sorry." Lance's face flushes red.

Keith swallows hard. Why was this so awkward? He takes a deep breath, letting it out. It shudders and he looks away from Lance.

"Do you-do you want help..?" Keith asks, looking everywhere except Lance.

"O-oh uh-you don't-you don't have to."

"I-I want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Keith smiles, looking at Lance. "So can I?"

"Yes-yeah go ahead." Lance swallows.

Keith slinks under the blanket, situating himself between Lance's legs. His breath fans over the head of Lance's cock, sending chills down the male's spine. Keith chuckles, kitten licking the tip.

Lance hums, waiting for Keith to take the entirety of his dick into his warm mouth. It doesn't come for a while. Keith simply teases, lazily kissing and licking from the base to the tip. His palms splayed on Lance's thighs, running up to his hips.

"Fuck-c'mon Keith." Lance groans.

"Tell me what you want."

"Keith-fucking suck my damn cock." Lance growls.

"Nicely." Keith chuckles as he pulls the blankets down, revealing his face. Flushed, lips coated in saliva.

"Dude seriously- oh fuck- you want me to fucking beg you sick fucking pervert." Lance chuckles.

"C'mon darlin' you want me to suck your dick so beg. Beg for it, slut."

Lance groans, glaring down at Keith.

"God-would you please suck my cock-I need you so bad. Need your lips wrapped around me."

Keith seems satisfied enough, slipping back down to Lance's waiting dick. He blows warm air over the head before parting his lips. Licking them, he pulls his hair out of his face and leans down.

Lance groans, grabbing Keith's hair. Pulling it between a fist. Keith chuckles before going to work.

His cheeks hollow as he noisily sucks at Lance's cock. Bobbing his head up and down, each time he moves down he takes Lance's cock into the back of his throat. Lance bucks his hips and Keith makes no effort to stop him, sending a wink his way to encourage him.

Lance swallows hard and fucks into Keith's mouth. Keith moaning around his dick, sending vibrations down the shaft. Lance grunts, holding Keith's head still as he fucks his throat.

Keith tries hard not to lose his composure. He wanted Lance to get off even if it meant he couldn't breathe. Slight choking noises come from Keith, salvia simply dribbling down his chin.

"Oh fuck-Allura~" Lance moans, eyes squeezing shut.

Keith's lungs burned, struggling to breathe. He makes a choked noise and slaps Lance's thighs. Lance gets the message, allowing Keith to pull off. Keith takes a moment, panting heavily.

"Fuck...you." His voice was wrecked.

Standing up, he searches for his clothes. Upon finding them folded on Lance's dresser he quickly puts everything back on.

"Wha- Keith! C'mon, what did I do?!" Lance sighs.

"Called out Allura's name despite the fact she's taken.. Despite the fact that I was the one you were getting off on.  Fuck you, Lance. Drop my number, don't fucking text me. We're strictly work. If I even want that.." Keith scoffs, voice scratchy.

He felt stupid. Of course Lance still felt for Allura. He holds back tears as he races from Lance's. Calling Shiro.

_"Hey what's up?"_

"Please come get me.." He croaks.

_"I'll uh- I'll be there soon."_

Keith swallows down that lump in his throat and hangs up. Sitting on the steps of Lance's porch. Cradling his head between his knees. He was pathetic.

Keith gets into Shiro's car, slamming the door. He stares out the window, closed off. He didn't want to talk at all.

"Hey, what uh- what happened?"

"He fucking- nothing." Keith shakes his head. His voice sounded disgusting. He wipes at his face and clears it of any tears or anything else.

"Keith.."

"Its fine, Takashi." Keith's voice cracks.

"Me, you, Adam, we're going out tonight."

"Whatever." Keith mutters, hugging himself.

He starts trying to find outfits to wear out even before it was time to leave. Shiro had gone to get Adam, apparently they agreed on bringing Allura and Romelle who then invited Pidge who invited Hunk who invited Lance. So it was a disaster that Keith didnt know about.

Chuckling to himself, he grabs his outfit. Stripping from the clothes he was previously wearing. After he's dressed he slips a hoodie over the shirt he picked.

Patiently waiting for Shiro to pick him up he goes ahead and does a bit of make up. Nothing too heavy, just something to cover his eyebags. Adding some eyeliner and a bit of red eyeshadow.

He then puts some lip balm on to make sure they aren't chapped. His throat feeling better now that he's drank some water. Snapping a picture in the mirror, he posts it to Snapchat with the caption 'a night out with the boys ;)'

He's disappointed to say when he sees Lance. Crossing his arms over his chest he refuses to talk to him. Refuses to even look at him.

Keith immediately hits the bar after ditching his hoodie. Revealing the top of his outfit. A cropped tank top with a fishnet top underneath, ass perfectly shaped in his leggings. Black leather ankle boots not the brightest idea for dancing, but they looked good.

Within a few minutes on the dance floor he's approached. A tall, buff man. Dark skinned and beautiful.

"What're you doin' out here all alone?"

"Dancin', you?" Keith chuckles, breathless.

"Just checking out a pretty little thing on the dance floor. How about I buy you a drink?"

"I don't usually let strangers buy me a drink." Keith laughs.

"Kinkade, Ryan. Uh call me Kinkade though. You?"

Keith grins, checking Kinkade up and down.

"Keith."

"Well, Keith, how about we get to know each other with a little never have I ever?" Kinkade asks, cocking and eyebrow up as he leads Keith through the crowd and to the bar.

"Oh hell yeah." Keith chuckles.

3 rounds in Shiro comes up to Keith.

"Hey, Adam and I are gonna head home, you gonna be okay?" Shiro asks.

"I'm fantastic! Kin-Ry gonna take good care of me 'Kashi. I love you 'n Ad'!" Keith smiles, hugging Shiro.

"Pfft- we love you too Keith. Please make sure to sober him up." Shiro says the last bit to Kinkade before heading out.

"So s'that your boyfriend or something?"

"No that's my brother. Shiro's my pal." Keith smiles.

Lance was watching Keith, not in a creepy way. But in a way for protection. He didn't understand why Keith had freaked out so bad earlier.

"You sober 'nuf to drive?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. Why you wanna get outta here?"

"Mhm~ I wanna suck your cock." Keith purrs in Kinkade's ear.

"Then I should give you what you want." Kinkade smiles.

Lance intercepts them when they're by the door. Glaring down at Keith.

"Get out of my way, Lance." Keith huffs.

"You dont even know this guy!" Lance shouts.

"Yeah? Well I didnt even know you, so fuck off!" Keith shouts back, shoving him out of the way.

Lance winces, grabbing Keith's wrist. Keith spins around, fist clenched. He decks Lance in the face, hitting him in the nose.

Kinkade's eyebrows furrow, quickly grabbing Keith. Lance swings blindly, hitting Kinkade. Kinkade then moves Keith out of the way and hits Lance. Security quickly makes their way over. Grabbing at Lance and Kinkade.

The night ends horribly. Theyre kicked out, Kinkade thinks Lance is some psycho ex, Keith cries. The only good thing that came out of it was, well the fact that Keith came.

"Is this a- is this a one-night stand?" Kinkade asks, absently tracing invisible patterns on Keith's skin. Pressing kisses up his neck and to his jaw.

"I- I dont know. I'm not usually one for uh- oh wow.." Keith trails off, Kinkade biting and sucking bruises into Keith's skin.

"I can uh-take you on a couple dates. See what you think. I usually do that before, but you seemed like you could use it." Kinkade chuckles.

"S-sure." Keith swallows hard.

"You won't regret it. Wanna go again?"

"Yeah, I'm always up for that." Keith smiles.

And that starts the next hour of edging and pure bliss. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm very sorry for my absence.   
> I've had a terrible case of writers block matched up with no motivation due to depression. Despite the endgame of this season i will continute to deliver to the needs of klance, chance, Sheith, etc. I plan to update every book I have ongoing this week. Thank you for being patient

After breakfast at Kinkade's, Keith gets a ride home. Adam and Shiro waiting for him on the couch. Raising an eyebrow, Keith leans against the wall.

"How were things after we left?" Shiro asks.

"Oh- they were amazing. Thank you, a night out is just what I needed." Keith smiles.

"Lance said something different." Adam sighs, arms crossed. Both Shiro were in dad mode™

"What uh-what did he tell you..?"

"Said he came up to you and you hit him?" Shiro raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner, voice with an accusing tone.

"I uh-I didn't uh- I didn't see Lance." Keith swallows hard.

"We're not mad, just disappointed, Keith. You've got to stop with the violence."

"I'm not- it wasn't only me." Keith huffs.

"Then who, Keith? That guy you were with?" Shiro raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, Lance grabbed me okay? He-he was being a dick, totally out of line. He thinks just cause we fucked a couple times he can rule my sex life or something." Keith shouts, voice squeaking.

"You hit first, Keith."

"Oh fuck off, Takashi. Im old enough to take care of myself. Now, I have a date tomorrow. Adam schedule filming for next week." Keith mutters bitterly.

"With Lance?"

"Yep, who else. Told him we'd work, but thats it. Now please get the hell out of my house." Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Shiro nods, standing up. Adam following his lead out of the house. Upon hearing his phone chime with a notification, he checks it. A text from Lance.

\----

 **L:** listen  
im really sorry about last night  
i don't know why but seeing you with that guy set me off  
like i just want to  
nevermind  
you probably won't even reply

 **K:** you shouldn't have grabbed me

 **L:** i know  
i regret that i did  
i should've let you go  
i shouldn't have even walked over  
you just looked so happy with him  
and i wanted it to be me

 **K:** you wanted to go home with me?   
lance you go home with me all the time

 **L:** that's not what i meant  
i wanted to be the one making you happy  
making you smile and laugh

 **K:** you should've thought about that before you moaned alluras name while i was sucking you off

 **L:** keith  
please just listen to me

 **K:** it's clear you still like her  
even despite the fact that shes a taken lesbian  
but you do you i guess

 **L:** keith  
please give me another chance  
we can do this right  
we can go on a date and we can just do this all over  
one chance please

 **K:** one chance.

 **L:** oh thank god  
ill give you details later  
gotta book stuff

 **K:** don't spend too much money

 **L:** i mean..  
i have a lot of money,,  
it wouldn't really do much to my bank account  
talk later keith

\----

Keith sighs, falling onto the couch. He felt dumb and slightly used. He wanted to go out with Lance, but maybe he should just let him go.

\----  
**K:** lance wants me to go on a date with him  
but i fucking punched him at the club  
and he fucking said alluras name when i was getting him off  
hes so dumb  
hes fucking terrible  
but hes amazing

 **P:** you  
you punched him?

 **K:** he grabbed me  
so he deserved it  
i was just trying to get some dick

 **P:** ofc you were  
sigh  
so you gonna go on the date?

 **K:** ig

 **P:** so  
he said alluras name?

 **K:** yup  
he's stupid  
shit  
hes calling brb

\----

"Hello?"

_"Hey. Uhh how does tonight sound?"_

"T-tonight? Um- y-yeah-yeah perfect." Keith swallows. Why did his face feel so hot?

_"Cool! Um, I'll be there in an hour?"_

"Okay! Uh- s-see ya!" Keith squeaks, hanging up.

\----

 **P:** so when's the date?

 **K:** in an hour  
im fucking freaking out  
oh god  
i gotta shower there's fucking dried jizz in my asscrack

 **P:** gross  
but good luck

\----

Keith sets his phone down and runs to the bathroom, quickly hopping in the shower. Hot water running over his body, he washes himself down and scrubs shampoo into his hair. He hoped this date didnt just turn into sex.

After showering he blowdries his hair, brushing it and throwing it up into a ponytail. He checks the time on his phone and panics. He had 10 minutes to get ready. He puts light makeup on, needing it to cover the dark circles under his eyes and the hickies trailing up his neck.

He does the same look as last night. Red eyeshadow and brown blended together. He quickly runs back to his room and gets dressed. A white button up and black dress pants.

A knock on his door has him running downstairs, shirt unbuttoned and untucked.

"Uhh hey!" Keith smiles.

"Hey, you look good." Lance smiles.

"You're bruised." Keith mutters, feeling bad about what he did.

"Uh huh, you really pack a punch." Lance laughs.

"Did you put ice on it?"

"Yeah, of course I did but, we gotta go if we're gonna make it so button your shirt you nerd."

"I am." Keith laughs, tucking it in after he buttons it.

"Ready now?" Lance asks.

"Yeah." Keith smiles.

The car ride was awkward, Keith trying to focus on anything but Lance. Trying not to focus on the fact that theyre going on a date. He swallows hard and looks out the window.

"Want me to play some music?"

"Oh, sure." Keith mutters.

"You alright?" Lance looks over.

"Yeah, just nervous." Keith smiles, looking back at Lance.

Lance nods, turning his attention back to the road. He parks in some fancy restaurant's lot. They get out of the car and Lance links their arms together.

"What are you doing?" Keith's cheeks heat up.

"Nothing." Lance smiles, leading Keith inside.

"Reservation for McClain." Lance says to the lady.

"Right this way." She smiles.

"This place is huge." Keith mutters.

"Not the only thing." Lance snorts.

"Oh my God." Keith laughs.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Oh- umm a water is fine." Keith smiles.

"Same here and could you bring a bottle of wine?"

"White or red?"

"Red." Lance smiles.

"Alright, we'll have those out for you soon." She smiles, heading to get their drinks.

"How expensive is this place?" Keith raises an eyebrow, opening the menu. His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Its not that much, I come here all the time. My buddy Hunk works here, speaking of Hunk, he's coming over here."

"Hey, Lance." Hunk grins, hugging the brunette.

"Hey man, this is Keith."

"Oh! Wow, you're amazing in person. Lance won't shut up about yo-ow!" Hunk hisses when Lance elbows him.

"Nice to meet you." Keith smiles.

"You enjoying the restaurant?"

"Is it yours?"

"Hopefully one day." Hunk smiles.

"Garret! You're needed in the kitchen!"

"Alright!" Hunk shouts back, waving to the two as he races to the back.

"I always get the steak they have here, Hunk is great at cooking and baking."

"Guess I'll take your word for it." Keith smiles. 

Keith gets tipsy, he wasn't quite drunk but if he kept going he would be. Lance cuts him off, keeping him drinking water.

"No fun." Keith snickers, sipping the water.

"Mhm. You enjoy the food?"

"Yeah, its really good. Tell your friend." Keith smiles.

Lance drives Keith home, the two sitting in the driveway. Keith looks over, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Lance looks over too, eyes flitting between Keith's eyes and lips.

Keith takes the hint, leaning in. Hand cupping Lance's face, the kiss wasn't heavy. It was light and sweet. Lance smiles into it, kissing back with hardly any force.

"So this mean I've got a second chance?" Lance laughs.

"Yeah." Keith smiles.

"Cool, I'll see you then." Lance smiles.

"You don't wanna come in with me?"

"I dont want you to feel like I'm just here for sex. I wanna get to know you, Keith. The you outside the bedroom. The you outside of that bratty sub attitude you use while I'm fucking you." Lance snorts.

"O-oh.." Keith's face heats up.

"So, Ill see you then?"

"Just come in, we can watch movies and eat popcorn." Keith smiles.

"Alright." Lance smiles, turning the key so the engine turns off. He pulls the key out and they get out of the car. Locking it before they head into Keith's house.

Soon after they start the movie Keith falls asleep on Lance. Head tucked into his neck, resting on his shoulder. Breath coming out even and soft.

Lance smiles, pulling Keith closer. Listening to the calm sound of his breathing. Studying the males face. His eyebrows furrow, Keith had fallen asleep in makeup.

Getting up from the couch he finds the downstairs bathroom. Wetting a washcloth with warm water and soap, he heads back. Wiping down Keith's face and neck with the warm cloth. The covered up hickies painstakingly obvious now. He swallows hard, they weren't from him.

Sure it hurt, but it wasn't like he and Keith were together. He wanted to beat that dude Keith was with last night. Wanted to cover over the bruises with his own. He wanted to be the only one who got to see Keith underneath the cold facade he put up.

"Mmnh, stop." Keith grunts.

Lance hadn't realized he had put the rag down. He hadn't realized his lips were on Keith's neck. He pulls away, swallowing hard.

"Fuckin- sorry. I'm gonna go Keith. I fucked up- I'm sorry." Lance stands up, turning tail.

"Hey, look at me." Keith grabs Lance's arm, pulling him back.

"Im sorry.." Lance whimpers.

"Lance, come here." Keith sighs.

Lance turns around sitting back down. Tears building in his eyes, that knot in his throat that just won't go down no matter how much he swallows around it.

"We make mistakes, and we fix them. I understand what you did and why you did it. Dont you dare apologize for it. Youre so caring and amazing and you don't realize it. You may act all cocky, but its not real. You don't fool me, I see where you crack. I see how badly you want to make things up to me. I want to make it up to you too, Lance. Let someone else take the fall for you for once." Keith smiles, rubbing patterns along Lance's cheekbones with his thumbs.

Lance surges forward, capturing Keith's lips in a soft kiss. His hands resting at Keith's lower back. It was like the one in the car, soft, full of an emotion that Keith didn't want to admit.

They got carried away, the two making their way to Keiths bedroom. Clothes tossed through out the house. Trailing to the bedroom. Keith lets Lance take care of him, he lets Lance be soft and careful with him.

"Lance~" he moans softly.

Lance wasnt fucking into him hard this time, he was going slow. Hands soft, touches feathered. Kisses up Keith's body, kisses soft against his lips.

"Fuck- c'mon, Lance." Keith pants.

"Shh, I'm taking care of you." Lance smiles, burying his head into the crook of his neck.

" _Haa~_ there! Please Lance!" Keith whines.

"I missed this. Missed you, missed your cute sounds. Missed everything, Keith. You're so perfect." Lance whispers, saying 'I love you' without actually saying it.

Keith loses it, crying and cumming. Lances eyebrows furrow, pulling out. Worried about Keith.

Keith sobs, covering his face as he curls up. Lance pulls Keith into his arms, whispering to him.

"Hey, youre okay. Shh, Keith. Please."

"This is too much! I-I can't! I can't!" Keith sobs, breathing erratic.

"Keith, what cant you do?"

"This! T-this feeling stuff! I care about you but I-I cant get hurt again- I can't hurt you! I can't!" Keith was nearing hysterical.

"Keith, honey... You won't hurt me. I won't hurt you."

"You don't know that! I-I-I hit yiu! Y-you could hurt me- y-you could be using me!" Keith sobs, hiccuping.

"Im not using you, I wouldn't do that. K-Keith I-I-" Lance is interrupted when the bedroom door opens.

"Keith?"

"S-shiro?" Keith asks, pulling the blanket over him and Lance.

"You two made up.. Adam wanted me to check on you- are you crying? What happened?"

"Can you give us a moment?" Lance asks.

"Yeah- sorry." Shiro nods, closing the door. Lance dresses in some of Keith's clothes, considering his are strewn about the house.

"Ill go, you talk to Shiro. I'll talk to you tomorrow or later." Lance smiles, hugging Keith. He exits the bedroom and nods to Shiro.

"You okay..?" Shiro asks, closing the door after him. Taking a seat on Keith's bed didn't seem like the best choice so he stands.

"I think I love Lance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,,,  
> Idk if I should continue this story until like 15 chapters or let it die here,,,  
> Maybe a couple more chapters uwu

"Are you- are you sure? I mean you've made this same mistake twice, Keith. I don't want to see you hurt again. You barely know him outside the industry."

"But I do, Shiro! He's funny, he's sweet, he's caring. He's passionate about his friends, passionate about his family. He has so much love in his heart for everyone he meets. He's insecure about things, but he hides it with that confident persona he's built up. He-he's so kind, Takashi." Keith had such a soft look on his face talking about Lance.

"And I know you don't wanna hear this but- he's been supporting me since my cam shows. He got all embarrassed and felt bad when he told me. I just-he's so perfect, Shiro. I-I really like him." His eyebrows furrow before he speaks up again.

"He praises my body. That night after his party, I stayed over and he kissed every inch of me. He took care of me when I left your house crying and drunk. He's perfect- he's amazing and I'm falling for him and I can't stop myself." Keith sobs, tears streaming down his face again.

"Come here.." Shiro mutters, opening his arms for Keith. He envelopes him into a hug and rubs his back.

"Why do I always do this?!" Keith sobs, tears soaking Shiro's shirt.

"Youre okay, Keith. Listen, Lance loves you, if stuck around while you were crying then he cares. Believe me, you should tell him." Shiro mutters.

"I-I can't.. I dont want to hurt him- I-I don't want to get hurt."

"You'll be okay, Keith. Give him a chance."

"Y-youre right.." Keith whispers.

"Alright I-I uh- I'll let you clean up or whatever. Glad you're- uh you're talking to me." Shiro smiles.

"Yeah..see you later, Shiro." Keith smiles, pulling away from the hug.

Shiro takes his leave, leaving Keith alone. He shudders as a small sob falls from his lips. Cleaning up his messed up bed, stripping it of its soiled sheets.

By the time hes comfortable in bed, he gets a call on Skype. The tone ringing from his phone. He answers it on his laptop though, Lance's warm smile sending contentment through his body.

"Hey." Keith mutters, eyes puffy from crying, lips bitten and red.

_"You okay?"_

"Better now." Keith smiles.

_"That's good, you look tired."_

"Cause I am." Keith yawns, shifting.

_"Sorry, I just wanted to check in on you. You can hang up and go to sleep."_

"Stay..?" Keith whispers, barely heard by Lance.

 _"Y-yeah, of course."_ Lance smiles.

"Goodnight." Keith mumbles, eyes flitting shut.

 _"G'night."_ Lance whispers, eyes studying the way Keith looked when he slept. He always looked so peaceful and soft. Vulnerable, he didn't have all those walls up.

He didn't have that stone cold look on his face. Eyebrows relaxed, face relaxed. Lips parted, breathing even. He looked ethereal. He falls asleep soon afterwards.

Keith wakes up in the morning, Lance still asleep on call. He smiles and checks his phone, a text from an unknown number.

\----

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx:** hey we still on for today?  
oh also this is kinkade

 **K:** uhh  
fuck  
i uh i don't think this is gonna work out  
im trying my chances with lance

 **R:** oh  
well  
we could still be friends?

 **K:** yeah!  
ofc ryan  
youre a really good guy  
you deserve so much more than some slutty pornstar to be with

 **R:** a pornstar huh  
no wonder your moans are great

 **K:** lmao  
yeah i guess  
i gotta go maybe we could go out for drinks sometime soon

 **R:** yeah  
sounds good keith

\----

_"Hey, morning."_

"Morning." Keith smiles.

_"You got anything to do today?"_

"No, sadly." Keith hums.

_"So that means you're free to hang out..?"_

"I'd think so, yes."

_"Cool, cool. You wanna hang out at mine later? Like after I shower and clean my house up?"_

"Yeah, we could watch anime or soemthing?"

_"Yeah, sounds good."_

"Alright, I'll let you take a shower. I gotta take one too. Lets hope my legs dont give out." Keith snickers.

_"I wasn't even rough with you. By the way I was totally blue balled, your brother has shitty timing."_

"Yeah, sorry. Ill make it up to you. Talk later, Lance." Keith smiles.

 _"Alright, bye Keith."_ Lance smiles.

Keith hangs up and gets out of bed, gathering up clothes to wear to Lance's. His legs weren't shaking but he was sure as hell sore from 3 days of sex in a row. He's glad he asked Adam to wait til next week to schedule the next filming. He just hopes Lance doesn't decide on taking him up on the fact he owes him.

After his shower he blow dries his hair, tying it up. Slipping into his briefs, sweats, and a hoodie. He goes back to his room and grabs his phone. Putting on socks and a pair of shoes.

\----

 **K:** hey you outta the shower

 **L:** yea  
getting dressed rn

 **K:** k  
be there soon

\----

Keith grabs the keys to his motorcycle and his phone's charger. He hums as he heads downstairs. Yelping when he sees Pidge and Shiro on the couch.

"Where you going at 11am?" Pidge snickers.

"G-groceries.." Keith mutters.

"You don't cook." Shiro snorts.

"I eat snacks and I'm all outta snacks." Keith huffs.

"Uh huh.. Doesnt have to do with a certain pointy chin, blue eyed pornstar?"

"Theres a lot of those so no." Keith shrugs.

"Keith, are you going to Lance's."

"No, why would you ever think that." Keith snorts, not looking Shiro or Pidge in the eye.

"I dunno maybe cause you're lying to us."

"Pfft- I would never lie.." Keith had been steadily making his way over to the door. Hand hovering over the handle.

"Uh huh.." Pidge hums

Keith opens the door and bolts, quickly hopping on his bike and starting it up. Not bothering with a helmet, racing out of the driveway with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He doesn't stop until he gets to Lance's, hopping off the bike after turning the key.

Keith walks up the stairs to the porch and knocks, waiting patiently for Lance to answer. Humming to himself until the door opens, revealing damp wet brown hair.

"Hey." Keith smiles.

"Where's your helmet?" Lance squints.

"Ha- uhh...forgot it..?"

"Idiot, you could've died!" Lance huffs, smacking the back of Keith's head playfully.

"Shiro and Pidge ambushed me." Keith laughs.

"You can tell me all about it when we get inside. You look nice."

"You look good yourself." Keith takes note of the water dripping from Lance's hair and onto his chest.

"It's cause I'm shirtless isnt it." Lance snickers, tugging Keith inside. He closes the door afterwards and follows Keith to the living room.

"Oh yeah definitely. Now, when i went downstairs to leave Shiro and Pidge were sitting on my couch as asked me where I was going. So like when they were talking I made my way to the door and bolted outside causing me to forget my helmet, but the rush was nice."

"You seek excitement dont you." Lance snickers.

"Mhm." Keith smiles.

"Glad you aren't crying today, that broke my heart. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to kiss away your tears."

Keith's face flushes, Lance was too kind.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I like you, Keith." Lance decides against saying love.

Keith's face turns 10 shades darker, cheeks and the tips of his ears blazing.

"Are you okay?" Lance asks, putting the back of his hand to Keith's forehead.

"You're burning up.."

"I-I'm fine. How do you say that so easily."

"Say what?"

"That you like me."

"Because its true. I really like you Keith, it doesn't matter if you don't return the feelings-"

"Who said anything about not returning the feelings?" Keith mutters.

"What?"

"I-I like you too.. God thats so childish."

"Really? You aren't- you aren't lying are you?"

"No, why would I lie?"

"Its happened before.."

Keith's eyebrows furrow, why would someone lie to Lance of all people about that? He turns to Lance, cupping his face.

"I'd never lie to you about this." Keith whispers, eyes flitting between Lance's lips and eyes.

Lance closes the space between them, hands resting on Keith's hips. Soft and passionate kisses are shared between the two for a long time. Keith makes his way onto Lance's lap, deepening the kiss.

"Does this mean we're.." Lance trails off.

"Yes." Keith smiles, cheeks flushed.

"Thank god." Lance grins, kissing Keith with a smile on his face.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight top Keith?
> 
> Lance cries.

Keith and Lance's kisses had turned a bit more fervent. Keith's hips rolling into Lance's, tongue slipping between his lips. Heavy breath between the two, the only other sound is the tv show Lance had abandoned.

Keith kisses down Lance's neck as best as he can, biting and licking. Lance groans, tangling his hands into Keith's hair.

"Wanna kiss you more. Wanna memorize the way you feel." Lance mumbles.

Keith nods, pulling away from Lance's neck. He leans in and kisses him, allowing himself to be moved and pushed onto the couch. Lance's hands heavy over his body, squeezing and rubbing. Keith makes a low whine in his throat when Lance's hand palms his dick.

"You want it?"

"W-want control.." Keith mutters, cheeks flushed.

"You want control?" Lance smiles.

"Yes."

"Go right on ahead." Lance grins, moving so Keith can sit up.

Keith pushes Lance back, immediately kissing him. Rough, a hand grabbing and pulling at his hair. It felt nice to be in control, his free hand harsh on Lance's hip.

"I wanna make you beg and cry." Keith growls, kissing his jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, wanna make you beg for me to fuck you, even then I'll make you wait. Wait til tears stream down your cheeks, then I'll deny you. Won't let you finish until I fill your filthy mouth and hole."

"Fuck...Keith." Lance whispers, face flushed.

"Like that?" It was meant to be more quiet and self conscious, but it came out confident and smooth. A smirk on his face.

"Holy shit. You are a natural, Keith. C'mon, tell me more. Or maybe act~"

"Shut up." Keith huffs.

"Make me."

"With?"

"I dunno.."

"C'mon, you know."

"I don't." Keith smiles teasingly.

"Keeeith." Lance whines.

"Tell me or you don't get anything." Keith chuckles.

"Fuck.. I want- Keith I want your cock, wanna wrap my lips around you. I wanna make you feel good. I want to taste you." Lance face is flushed with such a bright red that Keith thinks his blood will pop straight through his skin.

"Go on with it then." Keith smiles, moving so he's not on top of Lance.

Lance can clearly see the outline of Keith's cock pressed against his sweats. He's suddenly not so embarrassed about being hard from kissing and dirty talk. Lance slips down from the couch and onto his knees in front of Keith.

"Take your pants off." Lance mutters.

"I was hoping you'd do it for me." Keith says teasingly, grabbing the hem of his sweats and briefs. He pulls them down, having to move so they'd go over the swell of his ass.

Lance wets his lip, eyes flitting between the cock curled against Keith's stomach and the males eyes.

"If youre gonna suck me off, do it."

"S-sorry." Lance swallows hard, taking it into his hand. It felt heavy, precum leaking from the flushed tip.

He parts his lips and takes part of it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Eye flitting up to look at Keith.

"Shit- you look good on your knees." Keith chuckles.

Lance rolls his eyes, tongue sliding down the shaft as he takes more of Keith's cock into his mouth. Keith takes pleasure in the sound of Lance eagerly sucking away at his dick, enjoys the expression on his face.

"Or I guess I should say you look the part.. The part for a nobody. For a damn filthy slut. All you'll ever be good for is the way you suck my cock, you cum slut."

Lance shudders, so many thoughts going through his mind. Where the hell did Keith get all this? He looked so confident, he held authority in his voice. Now dont get him wrong, Lance wasn't complaining. He was curious about where Keith was hiding all that dominance and dirty talk.

"Take it all in, I know you can." Keith grins, grabbing a fistful of Lance's hair to push him to the base.

Lance gags for a minute before regaining his composure, waiting for Keith to let him pull up. Keith hums, pulling his head back for him.

Lance pulls off completely, taking in some air. Saliva dribbling down his chin.

"Where...the fuck..did you learn this.." Lance pants.

"None of your business, you wanted to suck my cock so bad so stop talking and get back to sucking, slut."

Lance actually moans, dead ass moans. His face flushes and he looks away from Keith.

"That how much you like being treated like a whore? Hmm you want my cum?"

Lance nods, biting his bottom lip.

"Then you better work for it, baby."

Lance eagerly goes back to sucking at Keith's cock. Hand moving with his mouth. He was noisily sucking away at it.

"Lance.." Keith groans.

Lance moans around Keith's length, sending vibrations down the shaft. Keith grabs a fistful of Lance's hair again, holding him still so he can fuck his face. Lance makes a choking noise, but he makes no attempt at stopping Keith. He enjoys the drag against his throat, the roughness of it all.

Keith pulls out, jerking to completion. Strings of white landing on Lance's face and tongue. Lance whines, barely any of the cum landing in his mouth.

"Poor slut, didn't catch any on his tongue." Keith chuckles breathlessly.

"You promised." Lance mutters.

"I never promised a thing, I said I'd make you beg and wait."

Lance wipes at the cum with his fingers, drinking down each bit he gets. He wasn't satisfied, he wanted more.

"I need you." Lance huffs.

He was enjoying Keith being in charge, but his cock definitely wasn't enjoying being ignored. Keith chuckles, pulling his briefs and pants back up, shoving his foot against the bulge in Lance's pants.

"How about you get yourself off for me and show me just how bad you need me. Get right to the point of orgasm and stop. Beg for me, cry for me."

"Shit-Keith how in the hell.."

"Stop talking or you wont get anything else."

Lance whines, standing up. He heads towards his room.

"Hey, where you going?" Keith asks, confusion hinted in his voice.

"Come to my room~" Lance coos.

Keiths eyebrows furrow, kicking his shoes off before he follows. Feet padding across the carpet, it felt like each step was taking an hour. When he gets outside of Lance's bedroom door, he pushes it open.

He finds Lance stripped down and prepping himself. Clenching his jaw so he doesn't moan.

"Fuck.," Keith mutters.

Lance hums, reaching to his side to grab something. He chuckles as he does, rolling over onto his back after pulling his fingers from his ass.

"It has a remote~" Lance coos, holding a vibrator in his hand.

"Well then, hand it over. Show me how bad you need me."

Lance tosses the small remote to Keith. It's got 3 settings; low, medium, and high. As soon as Lance has the vibrator pushed in to the hilt, Keith turns it all the way to high.

Lance moans loudly, gripping the sheets, it felt so good to finally be getting pleasure. He spreads his legs, moving a hand down so he can pump the blue vibe in and out. Thighs shaking as the knot builds in his stomach.

"You gonna cum?" Keith asks.

Lance nods vigorously, lip pulled between his teeth. Keith chuckles, turning the vibrator off. Lance stopping the pumping of the vibe. Whining at the complete loss of pleasure.

"Calm down and I'll give you more." Keith had already gotten hard again.

Just from watching that little show Lance was putting on. He wanted to make him cry, wanted to sob. He swallows at the sadistic thoughts, dick twitching in his pants.

"Keith, you're so mean.." Lance whines.

"You like it." Keith chuckles.

"You right." Lance laughs, voice shooting up an octave when the vibrations begin again.

" _Fuckfuckfuck!_ Keith!" Lance moans, back arching as he roughly thrusts the vibrator in and out.

"You sound so wrecked and we've barely begun." Keith chuckles.

"Shut up! _A-ah~! Shit!~"_

"Look at you~ eagerly sucking that toy up like its a real cock. I bet you don't even feel full. I bet you want more, dont you, you greedy slut."

"Y-yes! Want more! I want you~!" Lance moans, voice breaking.

"Close?"

"Y-yes.."

Keith turns it off, waiting for Lance to calm down. The brunette squirming on the blue sheets. His bottom lip tugged between his teeth, digging into it nearly hard enough to draw blood.

"You good?" Keith asks.

"Y-Yeah." Lance's voice breaks, so close to crying.

Keith turns it back up, Lance hiccuping. He whines and moans, wriggling against the sheets. Thighs shaking so furiously, he tilts his head to the side so he can bite his pillow. Saliva dribbles from his mouth, tears threatening to spill.

"Almost there?"

Lance nods helplessly, back arching. The knot twists so strongly in his stomach he's scared he'll cum. He's scared Keith wont fuck him.

Tears stream, he sobs and hiccups. He needed Keith.

"Please! Keith, please! I need you! _Pleasepleaseplease!"_

"Fuck.. You're so pretty, Lance. Go ahead, cum. Cum for me, love."

Lance cries out as he cums, eyes squeezing shut. Sobbing and moaning as he comes down from his high. His orgasm had hit him like a tidal wave. Wracking his whole body, he shakes and sobs.

"Shh, its alright." Keith had grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water. Wiping down Lance's stomach. He had also pulled the vibrator out and placed it to the side.

"Mm- Keith~ I want you inside me.." Lance whines sleepily.

"No, love. You're fucked over, you can wait for tomorrow. Lets get you some sleep and when you wake up we can go at it then take a bath."

"Sounds good." Lance yawns.

Keith smiles, Lance was cute after his submissive bouts. He slips into the bed with the whiny, tired mess of a boy. Wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Keith whispers.

"Mmm love you." Lance mumbles.

Keith's face flushes, biting his lip.

"Love you too, sweetie." Keith smiles, playing with Lance's hair.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas thing + more top Keith.

Lance wakes up remembering the previous night. Looking down at Keith he smiles, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face. Keith stirs, face scrunching up. He pulls his hands away as soon as Keith's eyes open, logically he knew it'd be okay, but he decided against keeping his hands there.

"Morning, Keith." Lance smiles.

"Mmgh mornin'." Keith grumbles.

"You want me to make breakfast?"

"Don't wanna inconvenience you." 

"It's not an inconvenience, love."

"Then go ahead." Keith smiles as he sits up.

"Coffee too?"

"Please, I feel like I'm dying." Keith laughs.

"Don't die in my bed, you're too amazing to die." Lance laughs too, slipping out of the comfortable bed, he shudders as he does. Right, he's naked.

"Mm that's a pretty sight." Keith drawls.

"Shut up." Lance huffs.

"Might wanna clean your stomach off, honey. You got dried jizz all over it."

"I see that." Lance groans

After a successful shower shared between the two of them, a couple mishaps of kissing and other activities, they head to the kitchen. The both of them in boxers, no shirts to hide the multitude of hickies on their bodies. 

"I see you two have been getting busy."

Pidge. It's always Pidge.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Lance yelps.

"Your door was unlocked, that's really unsafe y'know." 

"Uh huh.. Why are you here?" Lance asks, basically hiding behind Keith.

"Well, Keith here ran away from Shiro and I and I was asked to check in on him. Make sure he didn't get in a wreck or some shit."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go." Keith sighs.

"No can do bucko. Here's the deal, gimme $20 and I won't post the pictures I took of y'all cuddling in your sleep." Pidge grins.

"Fuckin' do it." Keith glares.

"Ight." She opens Snapchat and uploads the photo to her story.

"Can you go now?" Lance huffs.

"Yeah, I'm bored. Gonna go to Hunk's, he's baking tonight, so come over later. You too Keith. Merry Christmas or whatever." Pidge smiles, waving as she leaves.

"Mm I just realized it's Christmas." Lance laughs.

"How'd you just realize, you've got decorations everywhere." Keith laughs as well.

"I dunno, but there's a present for you under the tree. I think you'll like it. I bought before we got in that dumb ass fight, almost threw it out."

"You didn't have to.." Keith mutters kissing at Lance's jaw before he kisses the corner of his lips, then fully on his lips.

"I wanted to, you deserve nice things."

"You do too, but I didn't buy you anything.."

"Maybe my present can be you fucking me into that mattress upstairs, or maybe up against the counter." Lance grins.

"I guess I did say I would. Where do you want it?"

"Down here, I want you in me. Wanna feel you fill me.." Lance cheeks flush.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Keith chuckles, backing Lance against the marble counter.

"Yeah.."

"Good 'cause I'm gonna give you what you want, baby."

"Shit..I hate that you're so good." Lance whines.

Keith hums, kissing at Lance's neck. He moves a hand down to Lance's boxers, palming him through the fabric. Lance lets out a gasp, keening into the touch. His breathing coming out as pants as Keith palms him and marks him. Keith chuckles, kissing up so he's near Lance's ear.

"Like that?" He says low, tempting. 

Lance whines, head rolling back so Keith can kiss more of his neck. Allowing him to mark his throat. Keith sucks a cherry red mark against his adams apple. 

"Fuck, Keith. I need you, like right now." Lance huffs out.

"Working on it." Keith mutters turning Lance around. He strips himself of his boxers and urges Lance to do the same.

"Prep me a little. I'm still loose from last night I think."

"Yeah I got you." Keith snakes his hand up Lance's chest and pushes two fingers into his mouth. 

Lance eagerly sucks the digits, tongue swirling around them. He sucks at them like his life depended on it, sucks on them like a cock is in his mouth.

"Look at you, sucking my fingers in like they're cock. Such a slut." Keith chuckles.

Lance groans around the digits, letting Keith pull them out. Keith hums and presses them against his hole. Pushing them, he scissors them. After prepping Lance he pulls his fingers out and grabs a hold of his own cock, pumping a few times before he lines it up with Lance's hole. 

He pushes in and groans at the tight heat enveloping him. Lance whines, fingers turning white from the grip he has on the counter. He holds on like his life depends on it. Keith experimentally rocks his hips, Lance letting out a soft moan from under him.

Keith soon picks up the perfect rhythm for Lance, rough and fast. Lance sees stars as Keith drills into him. Keith's fingers digging into his hips. It was hard at this angle to get to his prostate so Keith pulls out, turning Lance around so he can lift him up. Keith carries Lance over to the dinning room table, sliding everything off the surface. 

"Keith!" Lance yelps.

"Hush." Keith growls, shoving him onto the table. He then holds his dick steady so he can slam into Lance. He soon picks that rhythm back up, slamming into Lance harshly.

"Oh! Fuck~!" Lance yells, back arching off the table.

"Yeah? You like that? My cock filling you up good?" Keith chuckles.

"Ye-yeah!" 

"Heh- look up kitty, we're under mistletoe."

Lance leans up, straining his neck for a kiss. Keith obliges, leaning down. The kiss is rough and full of passion. Keith somehow picks up his pace, cock almost slipping out as he pulls back before thrusting right back in. Lance's breath hitches, the constant slamming against his prostate had him right on the edge.

"Shit! I-I'm gonna cum!" Lance shouts.

"C'mon.. Cum for me, paint your stomach, slut."

Lance lets out a high pitched moan, its long as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave. His walls clenching around Keith. Keith groans, hips stuttering as he spills into Lance. 

"Fuck.." Lance pants.

"That was.."

"Fucking amazing." Lance laughs breathlessly. 

Two hours later Lance is still limping and has a turtle neck on. Keith had urged him to show the hickies, but he simply told him to fuck off.

The Christmas party was short lived, but fun altogether. They got drunk, ate sweets, and handed out presents. Keith was surprisingly sober, going home with Lance so he can watch him.

"You're really pretty." Lance slurs.

"Thanks love." Keith laughs.

"No like really pretty." Lance hums.

"Yeah."

"Are you single?"

"No."

"Oh,,"

"I'm taken by you."

"Really?!" Lance perks up.

"Yeah." Keith laughs, carrying Lance bridal style to his bedroom.

"So I fucked your neck up?"

"Mhm."

"Mm." Lance smiles.

Keith sets him on the bed and undresses him, leaving him in his boxers. Doing the same to himself before laying in bed with Lance.

"S'pretty." Lance slurs, curling up against Keith before passing out.

Keith smiles, holding Lance close. Watching over him for a bit before he falls asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Shiro wants me to hang out with him and Adam." Keith mutters to Lance.

"Mm that's lame." Lance groans.

"I know, but I've been hanging out with you for a while." Keith hums, kissing Lance's jaw.

"Can't I come with you?" Lance whines.

"Nope. I gotta talk to Adam about something and it's a surprise." Keith smiles.

"You're so lame." Lance huffs.

"Sorry baby." Keith places a chaste kiss on Lance's lips before slipping away to get dressed.

Lance whines, wanting to cuddle up with Keith some more.

"I'll be back, dont worry." Keith smiles, tugging on his jacket.

"Damn right you will." Lance snorts.

"Mhm. Bye." Keith laughs, heading out of Lance's bedroom and to the front door. He hops on his bike and heads to Shiro's.

"Oh my god, I thought you were literally dead." Shiro snorts.

"Good job Shiro." Keith laughs

"So, Keith, you had something to tell me?" Adam asks.

"Oh, right. It's about work so can we step out?" 

"Of course." Adam smiles, leading Keith from the living room to the hallway.

"Um... I was wondering if-if you could write a script where I-I'm top?"

"Oh? I didn't know you topped you fucking twink."

"It's new. Lance _really_ liked it and so did I." Keith mutters, face flushed.

"Okay, gross, but cool. I'll get right on writing the script. Now since you haven't been filming lately your views are going down which means less money. I suggest you do your cam shows again."

"Ah-shit. Yeah, sorry about that. Lance has been like- _super_ horny." Keith snickers.

"Uh huh. Use it for set, not yourselves." Adam laughs.

"Anyways, that's all I needed. Are we going to dinner? Also if we are, can I bring Lance?"

"Yeah, of course. Shiro still needs to formally meet Lance anyways. So that's actually perfect."

Dinner with Adam and Shiro was awkward. Shiro kept grilling Lance and Adam kept telling him to shut up. Along with that, Shiro was telling Lance about Keith when he was younger.

"So you're telling me that Keith, Keith Kogane, used to run around in a tiara and a princess dress?"

"Yes." Shiro snickers.

"No way. Do you have pictures?"

"Duh. I'd show you the scrap book, but its at home." Shiro sighs.

"I can just give you my number and you can send me pictures of them." Lance grins.

"Alright." Shiro hands Lance his phone so he can put his number in. Once he's done he hands it back and smiles over at Keith.

"I hate both of you." Keith huffs.

"Uh huh." Lance snorts.

Keith leans in close, close enough so each breath that comes out is hot against Lance's neck and ear.

"Shut the hell up or I'll fuck your mouth so hard you can't speak." Keith says low.

Lance's breath hitches, his face turning red. He swallows hard.

Keith pulls away, satisfied with the reaction he's drawn from Lance.

Adam looks up from his phone and clears his throat before speaking.

"Keith, Lance, the next time for set in next week on Saturday. Keith, I really need you to pick back up with your shows so you dont lose views. Its encouraged that Lance also joins." Adam mutters.

"Its so fucking weird having you as a brother-in-law and a producer."

"Since when is Adam your producer?" Shiro asks.

"Oh, I dropped the old one when I had dropped Lotor. Is that a problem?" Keith mutters.

"No, its not. Its just...weird like you said."

"Don't worry, I'm not in the room when they film. I'm just there to set up their times for filming, who they're filming with and helping out with scripts."

"I wasnt worried, Adam."

"That was your worried tone and face." Adam mutters.

"I'm _not_ worried." Shiro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not- Takashi, I'm not fighting with you about something so petty and in public." Adam groans.

"Umm- should we go ahead and get the check?" Keith asks.

"Oh, right. Yes, I'll pay." Adam smiles, waving down their waitress. She nods when he asks and heads off to get the check.

"A-are you really gonna.." Lance whispers to Keith, trailing off.

"Hmm?"

"You know." Lance mutters.

"I dunno what you're talking about Lance. Adam, I'll start the shows back up tonight."

"Great!" Adam smiles.

Thoughts run through Lance's head. Was Keith gonna fuck his throat live in front of people? Just the thought of it has him shuddering.

"You alright?" Keith asks.

"Mhm, bit chilly in here." Lance mutters.

"Want my jacket?" Keith tilts his head.

"No, I'm fine." Lance smiles.

"Alright." Keith shrugs.

"Am I going to yours or are we going to mine?" Lance asks when they get in the parking lot.

"Well, I've got to do a show tonight...So I was hoping mine."

"Are you gonna do what you said at the table?" Lance's face flushes, hands playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Oh, I was-I was just gonna do it alone."

"And have me wait?"

"Well yeah. I just-Nervous about what people would think..."

"Keith, baby...If you don't want me there I can stay home tonight and you can do it by yourself. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Y-you can watch... I want your sweater for it though."

"Oh?"

"Shut up. Give me the sweater." Keith huffs.

"I will when I drop you off."

"Kay." Keith mutters.

Lance is reluctant to give Keith the sweater, after all it is his favorite. He doesn't want it to get stained with cum. 

"Please..." Keith whines.

"Fine." Lance sighs, pulling it over his head leaving him in a button up.

"I'll be careful with it, there will be a surprise for you so hurry home." Keith chuckles, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips before getting out of the car.

Lance grins waving to Keith before literally speeding home. Keith laughs shaking his head slightly as he walks up the stairs of his porch. He sets everything up after he's in his room, stripping from the clothes he was in.

Humming to himself as he puts on those panties Lance had gotten him for Christmas. He turns on the stream and plays with the hem of Lance's sweater.

"Feel weird to be back on here..." Keith mutters nervously.

A roll of comments come through, telling him to remove his top and get to it. One sticks out to him though, clearly something Lance would say.

_"I know you can do it, love, <3"_

Or maybe Keith was crazy.

"Well... I guess if that's what you want." Keith chuckles breathlessly, lifting the sweater from his stomach.

He pulls the deep blue fabric between his teeth and looks right at the camera as he reaches down to palm himself.

"What should I do to myself? Jerk off...Use a vibe... or use my fingers?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively. He hopes he can just jerk himself off, but its never that easy. 

"Ha- of course you'd wanna see me fuck myself with a vibe." Keith sighs, reaching over to the side of his bed. Producing a red vibrator from the drawer along with a bottle of lube.

"Should I prep or just- Right to the point, okay," Keith mutters. He focuses on who he thinks Lance is. He really hoped it was him.

He slips the panties off and drizzles the vibrator in lube, teasing his hole with the tip before he pushes it in. He turns it on and gasps, back arching.

_"Do what you did to me kitty."_

At that moment he knew it was Lance, chuckling as he turns it all the way up. Rasping as it sends pleasure straight to his prostate. He pumps it in and out, drilling himself. When he feels himself approaching his climax he stops. He hated teasing himself, but if Lance wanted it then that's what he'd get.

"Fuck- hnn-" Keith moans softly, turning it back up he whines. His head thrashing to the side as he fucks himself open in front of hundreds of people. Stopping again when he's close.

"Shit- _lance~"_ he groans, such intense pressure building up in his abdomen. His insides twisting up in knots as he drills into himself.

"C-cu-cumming~! Fuck!" He shouts, his whole body tensing, thighs shaking as he releases onto his stomach.

"T-thank you." He mutters before ending the stream. Breathing heavy, chest heaving.

He gets a call from Lance and he lazily answers it. So tired from fucking himself. He tosses the vibrator to the floor, turned off obviously.

_"That was- god, Keith."_

"Did you cum?" He asks, yawning slightly.

_"Yeah. You looked good in my sweater."_

"Its comfy." Keith grunts, wiping at his stomach with a tissue.

_"I'll let you sleep."_

"Stay on with me." Keith mumbles sleepily.

 _"Okay."_ Lance smiles, humming a soft tune.

"I...love you.." Keith mutters in his sleep.

Lance's heart races, cheeks flushed. Keith loved him. He wouldn't mention it to the other though. Wait until he says it when he's not sleeping.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know there's been a lot of notes in my stories as of late telling you why I haven't been updating. I don't believe I've really done that with this story. As of late, I have been struggling with motivation, I've been skipping school and falling back into old habits. I nearly went to a hospital because of how bad I've been getting again. They said since I'm not suicidal that I don't need to be hospitalized. I'm currently failing all of my classes, except for two. On Monday I have 3 therapist appointments due to these things. Hopefully getting put on meds, if they think I need them, will help me greatly.   
> I'm sorry for these late updates lately and I hope I can continue to update this story and my others. For now, please be patient with me and my lack of schedule for updating. Since school was called off today, I was able to work on updating.  
> Now since I have been getting bored of these stories I will most likely try to end them soon. I have 3 other stories I've been thinking of doing, so be looking forward to those if any of the stories I'm working on end/discontinue.  
> Also, I finally got a laptop so that's nice lol.

" _K-keith~"_ Lance gasps, legs spread for him. Cameras filming the two. 

"Nn- fuck- you like that? Hmm?"

When Lance doesn't answer, Keith slaps him harshly, drawing a gasp out of him.

"I asked you a damn question, whore."

"Y-ye- _aH~!"_ Lance shouts, back arching as Keith drills into him.

"C'mon, I know you can be louder." Keith chuckles, leaning down. He sinks his teeth into Lance's collarbone. 

Lance practically screams, tears building up in his eyes. 

"I ca-an't s-sir! P-plea- _ah ha~!"_ Lance whines

"You won't cum until I say," Keith growls out, wrapping his slender fingers around the base of Lance's dick.

"O-oh g-go- _ah haa~!"_ Keith was reducing Lance into a mess of incoherent babbling.

"Yell for me, slut. Beg to cum, beg for your release." Keith chuckles low.

Lance shakes under Keith, barely able to get his words out.

"Pl-ease- please let me cum I need it- I need to cum, sir.  _pleasepleaseplease!"_ Lance shouts, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Keith shudders upon seeing the tears, stroking Lance's cock quickly. Lance is quickly overstimulated and immediately blows his load. Keith grunts as his walls clench around his dick. 

"Fuck- Want me to fill you? Hmm? Fill that filthy hole?"

Lance sobs, nodding as Keith continues pounding into him. Keith pants, burying his head into Lance's shoulder as he cums, breath shuddering. 

The cameras stop rolling and Keith pulls out, reaching for things to clean Lance up with.

"I'm sorry for being so...rough," Keith mutters softly.

"Mm s'okay." 

"God- you're really fucked out." 

Keith ends up having to dress him, carry him to his car, and drive him home.

"Keeeith...Please stay," Lance whimpers, stretching his arms out for Keith to fall into.

Keith mutters something before he lays with Lance, letting the lanky male hold him tightly. They both fall asleep on the couch. Keith snug against Lance's chest, drooling onto his shirt. 

Lance wakes up first, groaning at the cold and wet shirt. Keith is still knocked out and drooling. He looked so comfortable, Lance couldn't just move. It was the rules, just like if a cat falls asleep on you.

"Mm, Lance..." Keith mutters in his sleep.

Lance freezes, was Keith dreaming about him? He breathes out and Keith grips him. Fingernails digging into his hips. Keith's eyes blink open and he immediately kisses Lance, rough and hot. It was sudden and unexpected, not that Lance was complaining. 

"I hate that you fucking haunt my dreams like that," Keith pants low against Lance's neck.

"You're so dominant lately," Lance mutters.

"D-do you not like it?" Keith mumbles.

"I love it, I just miss hearing you cry out for me," Lance chuckles.

"O-oh..."

"Miss hearing those little pants and whimpers you make when you're trying to be quiet," Lance whispers low.

"Lance..." Keith whimpers, breath hitching as he shudders.

"Just like that." Lance chuckles, hands slipping down to Keith's ass.

"W-want you on top." Keith barely manages to say.

"Oh really?"

"Yes-Lance, please..." Keith missed this. He missed being teased relentlessly by Lance, missed his large hands roaming his body.

"If we fuck, you'll have to ride me. I don't think my hips can take it." Lance laughs before pushing Keith backward. 

Keith nearly falls off the couch, his hand planting onto the floor. He helps himself up and Lance pushes his legs apart so he can sit between them.

"We need to go to my room. You know how unpredictable Shiro and Pidge are." Keith mutters.

"Right." Lance nods, he stands up and his knees buckle, causing him to fall.

Keith busts out laughing, Lance glares at him and stands up again. His legs wobbling as he walks toward the stairs. Keith finally stops laughing, now noticing Lance isn't in the living room anymore. He goes upstairs and finds Lance on his bed, lazily stroking himself.

"You need to prep yourself," Lance mutters, taking his hand off of his cock.

"Right into it, huh?" Keith chuckles, slowly pulling his clothes off. He then saunters over to his side table, grabbing the bottle of lube. Afterward, he kneels in front of Lance, his ass facing the brunette. 

Keith squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and presses them to the rim, pressing them past. He scissors himself open, face pressed to the sheets. His breath coming out in short pants. Lance simply watches him, his neglected dick twitching at the sounds Keith is making. Keith soon sits up squeezing more lube onto his hand. When Keith doesn't face him, Lance gets confused. 

"Reverse cowgirl. Well...boy in this situation." Keith laughs softly at his own dumb joke. 

"Please don't break my dick," Lance mutters.

"You think I haven't done this before?" Keith tilts his head so he can see Lance, reaching his lubed up hand so he can stroke Lance's cock.

"I dunno what you've done." Lance laughs.

"I've done a lot, Lance." Keith hums, holding Lance's dick and lining himself up with it. He gasps as he sinks down onto it.

"You miss me?" Lance teases, making a move to touch Keith.

"No touching." Keith chuckles, rising up onto his knees before sinking right back down. His ass hitting right against Lance each time he falls back down.

"Shit- Keith."

"You miss me?" Keith grins despite the fact Lance couldn't see him.

"Fucking tease."

Keith shrugs, moving quicker. A soft mewl falls from his lips as he bounces on Lance's cock.

"That's cute."

"Sh-shut up." Keith huffs, letting more of those soft, throaty noises slip from him along with pants.

"Wish I could see you."

"Ain't your view good 'nough?"

"Yeah, but I prefer your face. I like seeing your cum face."

"Ugh- Filthy. I should clean your damn mouth with soap." 

"Oh really?" Lance laughs.

"Mhm~ Dirty. Filthy slut." Keith pants. Why only provide something good for himself when he can tease Lance just with his words.

"Fuck..."

"You like that? Hmm, you like me taking control? Like me using your cock like a damn toy?"

"Yes-fuck-yes, Keith." Lance whines.

"S-so fucking dirty." Keith shudders, he wasn't sure if he could keep this up. His legs shaking, voice strung out. He strokes himself, hand rough and quick. 

"Please keep going."

"Bet you'd like being tied down-  _fuck-_ You'd like being tied down and u-us-used as a fuck toy. F-fill-filled up to the brim... _I can't hnn-fu-uck~!_ " Keith trails off, his whole body shaking as his orgasm rips through him. Blacking out for just a moment, breathing heavy and erratic.

"Keith~!" He hears Lance moan out, but it sounded far.

Keith pulls Lance out, cum leaking from his ass. He immediately lays down next to Lance, just letting cum sit and dribble out. When he looks over, Lance's face is flushed.

"What? I say something else?"

"I-I love you too," Lance whispers.

Keith's face flares, blush rising from his neck to his face and ears. 

"I-I- wh-what?" There was no way Keith had said the words. There was no way he was hearing them from Lance too. His heart races and his hands shake. This wasn't happening. He wasn't ready.

"I love you too..." Lance says again.

"G-get out," Keith mutters.

"What?"

"Out. Please. I need-I need time."

"Keith-"

"Get out, Lance," Keith says coldly. He felt bad, but he couldn't do this. Not now.

Lance swallows hard, nodding as he gets up. Legs still shaking as he dresses.

"Take my car if you have to... I just- I can't right now." Keith whispers.

"I-I'm here if you need to-"

"I know, Lance. Please go." He's almost crying at this point.

Lance doesn't say any more, he simply exits the bedroom and heads downstairs. Taking Keith's car keys as he leaves.

Keith lets the tears fall as soon as he hears the front door shut. Sobs wracking his body as he lays there. How could he tell someone he loves them? He felt so vulnerable. What if Lance uses it against him? 

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Keith lays in bed for weeks, ignoring calls and texts from Lance. Ignoring calls from Adam and Shiro. Ignoring the knocks on his front door. All he wanted to do was sleep.

He hardly eats and doesn't shower. He didn't understand why he couldn't just say it. They're just words.

He just couldn't. Not after that fling with Lotor. Before they had ended things, Keith and Lotor were dating, along with working together on the side. Much like him and Lance. Keith had said 'I love you' first.

Lotor looked happy about it. Lotor used him and used those words against it. He made Keith think what they were doing was love. He manipulated him and let his friends use him.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ Keith remembers asking, to which he got the response: _"Because I love you, darling. You love me don't you?"_

_"Of course. With everything in me."_

_"Then stop asking questions and let me do as I please, love."_

And Keith never questioned it again. He never once thought "this doesn't seem right" he blindly went with what Lotor told him because anything is worth it in the name of love, isn't it?

Keith cries for the first time in a while. Heavy sobs making his whole body tremble. He holds a pillow close, pretending it was Lance.

It makes him cry worse.

He calls Shiro in a drunken haze sometime later in the day.

"Shiro I fucked up," He slurs.

"Are-are you drunk? Do you need me to come over? Don't answer that-I'm on my way. You're home right? Nevermind, if you aren't I know what bar you're at," Shiro rambles, you could hear doors slamming and things being moved about in the background.

He stays on the phone with Keith as he drunkenly rambles and slurs. 

When Shiro gets inside, Keith is on the couch, still drinking. Beer cans and bottles littering the floor and coffee table around him.

"Jesus Christ, Keith..." Shiro mutters, taking the bottle from the male. 

"Wha-Shiro what're you doin' 'ere?" Keith slurs, tear tracks apparent on his face.

"You need help, Keith. God- you're gonna fucking drown your liver. Is that what you want, Keith? Drown your liver and die like your fucking deadbeat dad?" Shiro scoffs, cleaning up the bottles and cans.

"'M perfectly fine Shiro. See?" Keith grins confidently as he stands, floor seeming to sway underneath him as he loses his footing and falls backward.

"Bullshit, drink this."

"Vodka?"

"Water, idiot." Shiro hands him a plastic cup full of water, he didn't trust the younger with a glass at the moment. 

Keith grumbles and sips at the cold water. Eyelids heavy, he lets out a yawn.

"I'm staying here tonight to make sure you don't get in any more trouble."

"Imma jerk off," Keith states, taking his phone and the water with him to his bedroom.

"Ugh- really, Keith?"

"Yep!" Shiro hears Keith shout from his bedroom.

Shiro rolls his eyes, going around and picking up the rest of the house. He checks in on Keith a couple hours later, finding him passed out with his phone in his hand. Hair tousled and in his face. He laughs to himself and gently closes the door, heading back downstairs to go to sleep himself.

Keith wakes up with a major hangover, walking downstairs stark naked for water. He screams when he sees Shiro in the living room, ducking behind a wall to hide.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

"Jesus- You called me last night," Shiro laughs.

"Can you like- close your eyes or some shit so I can go back upstairs?"

"Why do you need me to-oh you actually fucking jerked off," Shiro sighs.

"I-I- w-what?!"

"Last night you told me you were gonna jerk off and then left the room," Shiro laughs.

Keith groans in embarrassment and rushes upstairs, coming back down after showering and getting dressed. His phone clutched tightly in his hand as he saunters down the stairs.

"Oh my god..." Keith whispers, walking into the kitchen to grab water and Advil.

"What?" Shiro asks nosily.

"I-I can't fucking believe myself." Keith laughs bitterly. Multiple drunken texts to Lance.

A lot of nudes. _A lot._

"What, Keith?"

"I- okay- I should really fucking start on why I've been MIA," Keith says as he takes a seat on the couch, sighing deeply.

"Okay..?"

"Lance and I- well we were having sex, like usual...God, we have a lot of fucking sex. Anyways, I guess- I like- _ugh-_ I told him- I told him that I love him? But I didn't even mean to, it just like- it just came out and he said it back and it freaked me the fuck out because of Lotor and everything," Keith is struggling to find words, face red with embarrassment.

"If you love him, you should talk to him."

"But it's not that easy, Shiro. You know- you know how fucked up I had gotten," Keith whispers, trying to will the memories to leave his mind.

"I know, Keith, but it's obvious you care for Lance. You may be scared, but what's better, losing him over this or having him stay?"

"Losing him."

"Why is that?"

"Don't use your damn therapist shit on me, Takashi. I'm _not_ one of your fucking patients," Keith growls out.

"I'm your brother, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need it. Not if you're gonna treat me like that."

"Just calm down, Keith. Answer the damn question."

"Because it's easier than having to face the shit head on," Keith grits, glaring daggers into Shiro's face.

"Why is it so hard to just explain?"

"I don't fucking know, Takashi."

"Just give it a try."

"Real helpful, asshole. Just go home, please." Keith mutters.

"Fine, but if you don't call Lance, I will," Shiro sighs, standing up and gathering his things.

Keith ends up falling back asleep after Shiro leaves.

 _"C'mon Kogane. Let me do it. If you really loved me you'd let me,"_ Lotor's sinister voice sounded so real in his dream, he could feel breath trickling down his neck. Something cold pressed against his collarbone. He knew that feeling all too well, a blade.

_"Please, Keith. I love you... You want me to feel good, don't you? Don't you want to please your lover? The person who has done so much for you?"_

He feels the blade cut into his skin even without his consent, his voice chokes something out. It sounded so muddled, probably using a safeword or asking him to stop.

_"It's only one, you can take more. I wanna remind you of this. I want you to feel this, love."_

Keith could feel Lotor's hair brushing against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He could smell the heavy amount of overpriced cologne he was wearing. It all felt so real, everything about it. Their old apartment, Lotor, the blade.

_"Stop squirming, if you move it'll be worse."_

Keith felt small and broken. He had no power over Lotor, he needed somewhere to stay. Someone to take care of him and help him through school.

_"You're so beautiful like this. Weak. Powerless. So perfect."_

Keith felt the breath against his neck, the hands wrapping around his throat. The pressure building in his abdomen as he takes what Lotor is giving him. 

He wakes up screaming and soaked in a cold sweat.

"Fuck- _fuckfuckfuck-_ " Keith's hands shake and he can't see straight. His breathing is erratic as he reaches for his phone, calling Shiro.

He must have clicked the wrong contact because-

_"Baby?"_

His breathing speeds up, even more, tears hot against his cheeks. Not now. Not now.

_"Keith? Baby? Are you okay?"_

Keith can't speak, his vision spots and he falls. When had he stood up?

_"Shit- Hold on, I'm coming."_

The line drops.

Lance gets to Keith and finds him in the floor passed out, hands shake as he picks him up from the rug. 

"C'mon babe...Wake up for me," Lance mutters, hitting his face lightly.

Navy eyes blink open just to squeeze shut again. 

"C'mon Keith."

A grunt from him. 

"'S'too bright," Keith mumbles.

Lance moves him to his room, the blinds were drawn shut and the lights off.

"What happened?" Lance holds him tight as he takes a seat on the bed.

"Nothing- doesn't matter..."

"Keith...Please, I care about you."

_I love you, Keith. I care about you. Let me do this._

Keith flinches. Lance and Lotor's voices overlapping each other.

"I-I-I can't- I can't."

"What baby? What can't you do?"

"This- I can't- I can't do _this_."

"I- are you-"

"You sound so much like him... You- I can't-"

"Keith...Look at me." Lance cups Keith's face.

Keith's eyes look anywhere but Lance's face.

"Please, Keith."

_Please Keith. Let me do this. C'mon, let them in._

"I- L-Lotor-"

"What about him?"

"W-we used to date...a-and he-he-"

"You don't have to say it if you can't."

Keith takes a deep breath, no more living in his shadow. Not everyone would be like Lotor.

"Lotor and I dated. Continued to work with each other even after we broke up, which was very taxing...while we had been dating he manipulated me, used my words against me. Used me, let his friends use me. He cut me, he hit me, he did so many damn things to me..." Keith's voice is quiet, shaky.

"Shit..Keith I didn't-"

"Shh- Shh, Lance. I love you, so- so much that I'm terrified... I really don't wanna lose you- I don't-" Keith sobs, shaking in Lance's arms.

"Hey, you're okay... Im not leaving you and I won't ever do something you don't want, Keith. Thank you for telling me that, I'm sure it took a lot of courage. I love you too. So much babe." Lance whispers, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut and fluff owo. I havent updated in a while and I have no reason except writers block. It was my birthday yesterday so I didn't update(which i wanted to) but I decided against it and did absolutely nothing all day. Enjoy the new chapter <3

Keith wakes up in Lance's arms, breath warm against the back of his neck. He smiles at the feeling of Lance's arms tight around his waist. They need to get up though.

"Lance." Keith mutters.

"Mnn."

"Lancey~" Keith coos, attempting to roll over.

Lance's arms tighten around his waist, pulling him closer. Keith groans, pouting slightly.

"Lance." Keith huffs.

"Shh cariño, listen to the birds singing."

"Wh- _ah-_ "

Lance presses his lips up the back of Keith's neck.

"Mm you hear 'em? They sound so good." Lance chuckles, voice groggy and deep from sleep. He bites and licks at Keith's neck, leaving dark marks along the skin.

"L-Lance...We- _hnn-_ we can't..." Keith pants, rutting against Lance's hand that had moved its way down to his crotch.

"Why can't we? You're singin' so loud for me...C'mon little birdy, don't you wanna make those pretty sounds for me?"

"I-I- O-of course, but- _haa~"_ Keith moans, not able to form a proper sentence.

"But what?"

"B-but m-my- _mmh-"_ Keith's back arches when Lance's hand slips under his boxers and wraps around his cock.

"Your what?"

"M-my m-m-mo- _ah~ hnn-_ "

"C'mon Keithy~"

"My mom!" Keith manages to shout.

"Your mom?" Lance stops his hand.

"Sh-she's coming ov-over." Keith whines.

"Well, can't let her see you with your dick that hard."

"Then hurry the hell up, suck me off or something." Keith grunts.

"Suck you off?"

"Yes, fucking hell Lance. My cock fucking hurts you god damn tease." Keith growls.

"Alright, alright. I got you." Lance sighs, slipping under the blanket. He pulls Keith's boxers over the swell of his ass.

"Hurry up."

"I'm hurrying, shut up." Lance laughs, taking the whole length into his mouth at once.

Keith moans at the wet heat of Lance's mouth, eyes squeezing shut. Right when he's about to cum, his bedroom door opens.

"Of course you're doing that..." Shiro's voice floods Keith's ears.

"Lance-shit- stop!" Keith sucks in a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" A female speaks, peaking her head in.

"Mom! Oh my god- please get out!"

Lance laughs from under the blanket.

"What- oh- wow...I'm sorry, Keithers." Krolia laughs.

"I'll show you around the house." Shiro mutters.

Keith whines, slapping a hand over his face.

"Lookie there, its all soft now."

"Yeah, no shit, Lance."

"Keithers~"

"Shut up!" Keith huffs, kicking at Lance.

"Ow- fuck." Lance whines, slipping out from under the blanket.

Keith huffs, slipping out of bed. He changes from his boxers and t-shirt and into a new outfit. Lance steals a shirt and slips on his jeans from yesterday.

"I don't understand why Shiro can't fucking knock." Keith sighs, brushing the pieces of his hair that are sticking up with his fingers.

"Mm dunno, but he's ruined an orgasm for both of us now." Lance snickers.

"Yeah, it's fucking ass." Keith grumbles, heading out of his room and downstairs.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your...you time." Krolia mutters, smiling.

"Its fine, nice to see you again. Where's Kolivan?" Keith asks.

"Ah- He's um-at home. We didn't want to get...nevermind. Who's this next to you? Did you finally settle down?"

"Mom." Keith clears his throat, cheeks flushed.

"I'm Lance, Keith's boyfriend." Lance smiles, sticking out a hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Lance. I'm Krolia, Keith's mother." She also smiles, taking Lance's hand into hers. She gives a firm shake and pulls it away.

"So, Keith. How did you get such a big house?"

"I-I-"

"Are you a doctor? Oh or are you working at NASA like you said you wanted to when you were little."

"I dropped out of college my last year..." Keith mutters.

"So is Takashi paying for it?"

"No, mom. Its my house." Keith sighs.

Lance swallows hard, noticing Keith's upset mood. He takes Keith's hand into his own and squeezes it.

"He's an actor, a brilliant one."  Lance smiles.

"Lance..." Keith mumbles, cheeks flushed pink.

"Its true, Keith. Don't be so modest." Lance presses a kiss to Keith's cheek.

"Well its nice to see you happy." Krolia smiles, pulling both Keith and Lance in for a hug. When Keith pulls away from the hug, she keeps her hold on Lance.

"If you ever hurt him, I will kill you." She whispers, pulling away with a smile. She then claps her hands together and speaks up.

"How about we go out for lunch? Mommas treat."

"Mom...I can pay." Keith mutters.

"Nonsense, Keithers. I'm perfectly capable." She grins.

Shiro gives Keith a look, silently pleading him to just say yes.

"Fine." Keith sighs.

"Lance would you like to join us?" Krolia asks.

"Oh uhm- I don't- I don't wanna impose." Lance laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You aren't imposing! I invited you."

"I uh-"

"Lance hasn't been able to shower. He needs clothes too." Keith speaks up.

"Ah, okay. Well maybe another day this week." She smiles.

"Ye-yea sure thing Mrs.Kogane."

"Ah- right..Well nice to meet you, Lance. I hope we can go to dinner, I'd like to get to know you some more. Especially since you make Keith so happy."

Lance nods, looking to Keith.

"I'll walk you out." Keith smiles, leading Lance to the front door.

"She's scary." Lance mutters, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah...I've got that a lot."

"I see where you get those eyes though." Lance smiles.

"Ugh, shut up." Keith laughs.

"You gonna kiss me? Or do I just get to leave without one?"

"You get to leave without one, asshole." Keith teases, grabbing hold of the shirt Lance had stolen. He pulls him down and presses a passionate kiss to Lance's lips.

From inside Krolia turns to Shiro.

"They do know we can see them, right?" Nodding to the see through glass door.

"I don't think Keith cares."

"He shows much more affection to this one."

"Yea, Lance is good." Shiro smiles.

"Maybe we can call tonight? Unless your mom is gonna be there?"

"She'll be here...but I wanna call tonight." Keith whispers, cheeks flushed pink.

"Dirty~"

"Shut up."

"I love you too." Lance grins.

"I love you.." Keith mutters, voice shaking.

"If you don't feel ready to say it back, you don't have to. The look in your eyes is enough to tell me how much you love me." Lance smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's lips.

"Thank you, Lance. For being so patient with me." Keith smiles.

"Its nothing, cariño."

"Now get home, stinky."

"Will do, sweet cheeks." Lance grins, grabbing a handful of Keith's ass before he heads off the porch.

"I hate you!" Keith laughs.

"Course ya' do babe!" Lance grins, shooting finger guns as he walks backwards toward his car.

"Fuckin' dork." Keith snickers, watching Lance with a love sick smile on his face.

He watches him drive off and then heads back in, that love sick smile still on his face.

"Someone's in love." Shiro teases.

"Fuck off, Takashi." Keith huffs, cheeks flushed.

"No can do, Keithers. Now lets go eat until our stomachs explode."

"Sounds good." Krolia smiles.   
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay  
> Writing has been really hard lately.   
> I'm trying, I promise

Keith regrets going out to eat with Shiro and Krolia. He missed Lance badly. He wanted to be back in bed with him and curled up.

Keith wanted to share lazy kisses with Lance. He wanted to touch him and feel his smooth skin. He just wanted Lance.

"Hey-I'm not feeling well...I think I'm gonna call Lance to pick me up." Keith mutters.

"Aw, really? Keithers, you don't wanna hang out with us?" Krolia frowns.

"I do, I just-I really miss Lance. I know I'm always with him, but I'm attached. I really love him." Keith smiles, thinking about how much his heart races when he's around Lance.

"Oh, alright. Just come home so we can watch a movie, okay?"

Keith nods before he heads outside to call Lance. He leans against the wall and clicks on Lance's contact.

"Keith, what a wonderful coincidence." A familiar voice purrs.

Keith swallows hard and tries to ignore him, placing his phone up to his ear. He tries to regulate his breathing as Lotor continues to try and talk to him.

"Oh my, you're on the phone. Im sorry, Keith." He doesn't leave though, he stands and waits.

_"Hey babe."_

"Hey, can you come get me? Like...right now?" Keith's voice shakes.

_"Yeah, of course. Whats wrong?"_

"Nothing-I just-I miss you." Keith whispers.

_"I miss you too, I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"Thanks." Keith hangs up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You don't want to stay and chat?" Lotor tilts his head.

"No." Keith mutters.

"Why not?"

"You fucking tortured me for years, Lotor. What makes you think we can talk despite our history? What makes you think I want to talk to your dirty rotten ass." Keith spits out like venom.

"Don't be like that. We were in love, remember?"

"That was not love. That was- that was some twisted fantasy of yours." Keith turns away.

Patience yields focus.

"Pity, I really wished to talk to you about filming again. I miss the way you'd writhe."

"I'd writhe because you're fucking disgusting."

"You enjoyed it while we were dating."

"I think you confused my enjoyment with yours."

"I loved when you tried to safeword after one cut. Don't you miss that?"

"Piss off." Keith bites out, he was terrified.

Suddenly Keith's face and body is pressed against the brick wall of the building. Hair tickling the back of his neck, expensive cologne burning his nose, warm breath against his skin.

"I will take back what's mine, Kogane." Lotor growls, pulling away afterwards.

Keith stands there even after Lotor is gone, breathing erratic. He felt frozen, his body shaking against the brick.

"Keith?" Lance's worried voice cuts through the thick feeling of bone chilling fear.

Keith finally turns around, his face felt wet. He lifts his hands to his cheeks and wipes at whatever is on his face. He swallows and feels a lump in his throat, he was crying.

"Hey, come here." Lance whispers, holding his arms open.

Keith sobs, rushing over to Lance. He presses his head into Lance's chest and cries.

"What happened? Why were you against the wall?"

"L-L-Lotor." Keith stutters out, his voice muffled.

"Oh...baby, I'm sorry." Lance whispers, hugging Keith tightly. He presses kisses against the top of his head.

"Its not your fault." Keith mumbles, looking up to Lance with bloodshot eyes.

"Lets go back to my house and watch movies. Okay?"

"Mkay."

The car ride is silent, Keith had calmed down significantly. His eyes were puffy and red though.

When they get to Lance's, they both clamber out of the car and up to the house. Lance unlocks the door and lets Keith in.

"Thank you, Lance."

"For what?" Lance asks, shutting the door behind them.

"For being here." Keith smiles.

"Its what I'm for." Lance presses a soft kiss to Keith's cheek.

"Can- can I take a hoodie or something?" Keith mutters.

"'Course babe. Stay here, I'll go get you one." Lance smiles, heading to his bedroom.

He grabs his favorite hoodie that has his scent ingrained in the thick cloth. He comes back to see Keith curled up on the couch, holding a pillow close to him.

"Y'okay?" Lance asks, handing Keith the deep blue hoodie.

"Yea.." Keith gives a weak smile, taking the hoodie from Lance.

"Im here, Keith. You can talk to me."

"I know. I don't- I don't feel like talking." Keith mumbles, shoving the hoodie over his head.

"What movie d'you wanna watch?"

"Don't care."

"D'you wanna cuddle?"

"Yeah." Keith gives another weak smile.

Lance hums while he puts on a movie before he sits on the couch. Legs spread so Keith can lay between them.

Keith shoves his face in Lance's chest and takes a deep shaky breath. He wraps his arms around him and lets out the shaky breath.

"You alright?"

"Yea." His response comes out muffled.

"I love you." Lance whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's hair.

"Love you too." Keith mumbles, looking up at Lance.

Lance smiles and presses a soft kiss to Keith's forehead.

Keith presses his lips to Lance's, his eyes fluttering shut. Lance hums and kisses back gently. Keith relishes the tender touches and soft gazes they share between lazy kisses.

"Mm c'mon watch the movie." Lance laughs softly.

Keith shakes his head and lays it back on Lance's chest. He shuts his eyes and basically purrs.

Lance smiles, playing with Keith's raven locks. He closes his eyes and the two of them fall asleep to the pitter patter of rain that had begun.

The movie plays on a low volume and the thunder shakes the house yet the two are unphased. Sleeping deeply with limbs wrapped around each other. Deep breaths and hair tickling their noses as they are pushed together like they want to become one.


End file.
